The wrong life
by supernfan1782
Summary: Lauren was a fan of the supernatual series depressed in the life she lead. One night before bed she prays hoping to awake in the realms of supernatural Televsion show. She always felt apart of the show, she felt she knew the characters as more than just actors on a tv show. But she never knew why. She awakes one day in this world only to meet the stars of the show Dean and Sam.
1. Chapter 1 Reality or Fiction

**Reality or Fiction**

…Lauren waited patiently as she was about to receive her graduation certificate from bachelor of Music award when she suddenly awoke, sitting straight up in bed sweat pouring from her face.

She looked around the strange room she was in. This was not her bedroom in her hometown in Australia. _Where am I_, she thought. The room had a similar appearance to the motel 6's she was used to seeing in American films. _How did I get here, did my wish come true?_

For the last ten or so years Lauren was living in a deep depression nothing would shake it. She medicated herself drinking, partying with drugs and watching television shows absorbing herself into the stories. Often she felt she belonged in their world more than her own. Last night she prayed before bed hoping to awake in the story of one her favourite television shows, Supernatural.

_Could this be where I am, _she thought.

Lauren walked over to the mirror above the basin in the bathroom of the 2 star rated room. There was a cracked mirror, as she looked into it she was different. She looked older maybe 23 or so? In reality she was 22 but a young 22 people often mistook her for an 18 or 19 year old. She seemed taller as well but not by much and her breasts were perhaps a cup size or two bigger.

She turned around and walked back into the bedroom and found a newspaper on her bedside table.

…**September 29th 2005**…

This confused her she just left 19th of November 2012. _Did the world really end in 2012,_ she thought, was she dead or alive. Was this just a dream?

Everything about the room appeared to be to vivid to be just a dream, she pinched herself it hurt a bit. She walked over to the bag in the corner of the room. She picked out her wallet, her ID was different. It said born in San Francisco, California May 25 1982. Her name was exactly the same first and last so what did this mean. She found a passport in bag Australian with an English, American tri-citizenship. She understood the Australian and English part but where did the American come from. Her mother was English and father was Australian she was born in the Southern Parts of Australia so how did this happen? According to her Drivers licence she was San Francisco born.

She accepted the fate she must have awoken in the realms of her favourite television show Supernatural. But if so where were the leading characters.

Lauren decided to go take a shower and clean up. After refreshing herself drying her hair and putting on a little make up she walked over to her bag to put on some clothes. At least the identiy of her clothes were the same, this exactly the type of clothing she would purchase. Leather black pants a long baggy dark charcoal tank with an astrological logo on it, and put on some low anklet black leather boots, a long necklace, stone ring and rose gold watch. She found some familiar looking sunglasses in her bag to put on her head as well, it was sunny outside. She was about to walk outside before she heard a small vibration. She found the source of the vibration it was a phone. She looked down to find a Black Motorola v3 mobile phone, she had a similar one when she was 15 in the real world, so she already knew how to use it. The message came from a John Winchester. _My wish must have come true,_ she thought.

The message read, I am five minutes away wait out front.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting John Winchester

Meeting John Winchester

Lauren read the message again.

"I am five minutes away, wait out front."

Lauren put everything she seemed to own in the bag, zipped it up and walked out front with her phone in her hand. For five or so minutes she sat thinking about all things supernatural, this was frightening what had she got herself into. If she was about to affiliate herself with the Winchesters she knew she was in danger. But how did John know her. She never made specifics about the dream just that she wish she lived it.

Few minutes later a black 2-door 1986 GMC Sierra Grande rocked up out the front of her hotel room. It was later afternoon perhaps 4:30pm. She must have slept in a while.

John Winchester closes the door of his truck and walks towards her. He gives her a hug picks up her bags.

"Hello, how have you been" he said with big wide eyes and a smile on his face. "Excellent thankyou although I am a little dazed how did I get…"Lauren stated before John butted in.

"Look I know you're a little confused right now, but I will explain on the way." He said.

Lauren got into the car trusting that his character in the show was similar to the one in front of her.

As she got in he spoke. "Sorry I didn't want to speak outside you never know who is listening." He started, "I know you don't remember much at all, but there are some things you need to know. Your dad was a good friend of mine back when we were marines. He saved my life and introduced me to my wife. When Mary died he helped me out at first learning the trade. Your dad was a hunter too Lauren, he wanted out though he joined the marines to escape but you cant escape this life, it will always follow you."

"My dad was never a marine and he was never a hunter, well he would go shooting when he was kid but for rabbits and kangaroos never supernatural hunting," She said.

"Lauren they are not your real parents, you were with your dad Henry, you went missing, we believe a demon possessed you," he continued "A few weeks ago I caught wind of you and traced you to the motel room you were at. Last night I exercised the demon out of you and you were knocked out cold for almost 24 hours. I left you to rest, finished the case I was on and came to get you."

"If this is all true then where is the father or mine Henry," she cried. "Lauren you have been missing almost 9 months, your father lost you last November on the 19th," he continued "I am really sorry child but he died in the process, I can take you to him if you like".

"No-thankyou I don't even believe I knew him," Lauren continued "I don't understand one minute its 2012 I am living in Australia, with my parents Joy and Harry and the next minute I awoke here, you tell me I have different parents, that I am a hunters child, and that it's the year 2005 and I am 23?

"I believe the demon tormented you in ways to make you believe you have led a different life, I believe you found out some information you were not meant to and they obliterated your memory replacing it with this new intel," he spoke".

"Where are we going," Lauren said nervously.

"I am taking you to meet my son, he will get you back up to speed on the way of life, hunting things, saving people, the world of a hunter," he spoke. "I would never wish this on you, your father Henry was like family to me, I see you as a daughter but you were a fighter Lauren you loved the game, and you said whatever it takes we will stop this, the world depends on it."

They continued to drive for another ½ hour, John gave her his diary to catch up on all the information he had collected over the years, hoping it would jog her memory. Lauren was surprised she did not get car sick at all.

Thirty minutes later she felt the truck slow down and she looked up to notice another motel.

"Where here," he said. Both John and Lauren got out of the truck he picked up her bags and they walked into room 318.

John opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3 Was it a Dream

**Was it a dream.**

John opened the door, inside was a man in his mid 20's short brown hair. He stood up walked slowly to the door and gave John a big hug. Lauren paused.. She was about to meet dean Winchester.

"Dad" Dean said in amazement. It had been almost two months since he had seen him last. "Where have you..' dean stopped suddenly as he realised Lauren was behind John. 'I see you made a friend'.

'Ive been searching for her for the past year, this is Lauren, Dean. She's part of the family business.' John Reported.

'Really you do this, why would you, you don't look like you belong in this world.' Dean summed Lauren up looking from head to toe and back again. He smirked and raised his eyebrows thinking_ dam she's hot and understands this world, this could be fun._

Before Lauren could answer John Spoke 'Don't be a fool boy, just because she doesn't look like the package doesn't mean she isn't any good. She's better than you and comes from a long family of hunters.' He spoke louder 'Her dad was a good friend of mine, Henry.'

'Nice to meet you' Lauren said nervously as she put out her hand to shake deans.

They shook hands 'you too' dean stated thinking once again _Daym!_ 'So how come I have never heard of your friend Henry or met him.'

'You did once Dean, when you and Sammy were young, lets move inside,' John said nervously.

They moved slowly inside there were two bedrooms in the motel room Dean had been watching some TV which was turned down low. As Lauren and John moved towards the couch to sit down, Lauren noticed what television show he had been watching.

'Stargate Atlantis!' she said abruptly.

'You're a fan' dean spoke.

'yes' she replied

'Nice' dean replied grinning.

'Enough with the chit-chat boy down to business,' spoke John. 'Now Laurens very important Dean I owe her father my life, I cant let anything happen to Lauren you hear me, I am going to leave her with you for a few days I have a job I have to go work.'

'A job what kind of job I can come with you,' dean spoke eagerly.

'This isn't a job for you son its too dangerous, and besides I need you to teach everything you can about the business to Lauren, she's a little rusty.

'I thought you said she was the best,' dean spoke jealously.

'And she is, but her memory has been altered slightly after being possessed by a demon we believe for the last 9 months, alright I'm leaving stay safe Lauren and don't let Dean do anything stupid, call me if he misbehaves.'

Dean walked John out of the motel room to his car Lauren remained inside.

Outside Dean asked John. 'Why is she so important, can't you let her live a normal life if she doesn't remember this she could get out.'

'Dean she is more important to this story then either one of us, I think she found something out she wasn't meant to. I think it has to do with your mothers death, and they didn't want anyone finding out about it so they wiped her memory.'

'Does she know this,' Dean asked.

'She knows some of it, but there is a lot more we both don't know but I think she holds all the answers. She is also like family to me oh and Dean don't go doing anything stupid.'

'What do you mean stupid,' dean asked jokingly.

'You know what I mean. Besides she is way out of your league anyway.'

Dean knew he was right there was no way he had any chance with this girl, but it seemed like she would be sticking around for a while so he didn't want to make things awkward.

Dean walked back inside and found Lauren watching Stargate Atlantis still.

'So how much do you remember.' Dean asked.

'Too be perfectly honest, nothing.' Lauren continued. 'Your dad is incredibly nice but I felt he wanted me to remember more, I don't think he understands this world doesn't seem real to me. I don't remember anything last thing I remember is falling asleep after finishing work on a Monday night in a busy pub and that I had finished university for the year the previous week and I was in Australia.'

'you remember nothing yet you trusted all of us enough to come with us.'

'Yes I did Dean, I know that sounds weird but I have no idea where I am what I am doing but you seem to know me and about me, and I didn't want to be stranded.'

'I Guess that's understandable.' 'I think my dad is going to be a few days, should we go grab a bight to eat its almost 6 and I am starved' Dean Spoke.

'Sure,' Lauren said.

15 minutes later they were sitting down in a busy bar, bikers, couples truckies and a few businessman were scattered throughout the bar. Back in Black by ACDC was playing on the radio. Dean and Lauren were waiting for their food to arrive.

'Do you want a drink' Dean asked kindly.

'Sure why not I'm not driving or working. I'll have a dbl scotch on the rocks.'

'Really,' Dean was surprised it her bad-ass drink choice 'I like a girl that can drink.'

'Well I did work in bar vodkas and cocktails do get a little boring after a while.' She spoke laughing.

Several hours passed drinking talking to other men in the bar. Dean at one point challenged a bikie to a game of pool. Dean won and in the process scored 100 out of his bet.

Dean looked over to Lauren.

'Fancy a game?' He said

'Sure why not.' She continued ' I have to say though im not very good at the game and well I have been drinking.'

Dean aligned the balls in the triangle and hit off.

Dean scored one of the smalls in the socket and passed off the chalk to Lauren.

'Thanks' she spoke. Lauren went to hit the white and align a big in the middle socket on the table. She hit a correct move but did not put the ball in the hole.

They continued playing the game. Dean was winning but he was playing easy to make Lauren appear better than she was. 10 minutes later and another scotch later, Lauren attempted to put the last ball in the hole the black ball, but the white did not hit the black at all.

'Have another go,' Dean spoke generously. He walked over to her 'Hold it like this' he said as he stood behind her arms wrapped over her, positioning her hand and arms in the correct fashion.

Lauren could feel his breathe on the back of his neck the warmth of his arms and him pressing against her back. She suddenly felt turned on by him, she knew she was starting to like him, but it was too soon. Lauren turned around to say 'like this' but Dean leaned in, he felt the moment was right. Lauren nervously turned around quick pretending not to notice hit the ball into the hole. She quickly darted to the right throwing up her cue stick in joy. 'Hell yeah!' she shouted proudly.

Dean feeling slightly rejected yet thinking she did not notice him, retread. 'Well done, I think we should call it a night tho, Im going to start training you back up in the morning we need some sleep.'

They both left the bar Dean drove them back to the motel. That night they slept in different beds. Even Dean understood it was too soon, but he couldn't help but fight his feelings for Lauren. It was too early, normally he would have had her in his bed three hours earlier, but she was different.

Lauren her room went to bed. She was thinking about how strange her day was. Was it a dream will she awake tomorrow back in her room in Australia in the year 2012? She was nervous to find out what would happen if she stayed but eager as well. She was starting to feel something for Dean as well but new it would be too awkward on their first meeting. However she was craving him knowing there was just a wall between them but she remained a good girl for that evening. Little did she know Dean was in the same dilemma?


	4. Chapter 4 A learning Curve

A learning curve

**September 30th 2005**

Lauren rolled over loving the dream she just had. She tried despartely to fall back asleep not wanting to open her eyes, however she wasn't tired the sun was shinning on her eyes and she could hear the TV on in the other room. _Dam dad has the stupid TV turned up again he doesn't need it on in the morning when he is getting ready for work grr, _she thought.

She opened her eyes and woke up abruptly sitting up in bed. IT WASN'T A DREAM. In some ways she was both thrilled and upset about this. She laid back down thinking about everything before she heard a knock on the door.

'Are you up, I'm starved I need breakfast.' Dean said.

'I'll be ready in a jiffy.' She said. Lauren hopped in the shower was dressed, make-up on and ready in 10 minutes.

'For a female you get dressed pretty quick,' Dean spoke. Lauren could tell he was checking her out again, she must admit her self she felt more attractive maybe it was because she was happier and people could pick up on it.

They left the room together and drove to the diner 5 minutes away. As they walked in she noticed a few people check out Dean and herself. They did look quite awkard in the setting. Lauren thought the customers looked like the typical southern farmers she had seen in American movies. To the Dean and Lauren would have looked famous.

They sat down at a corner table dean picked the menu up off the red and white checkered table cloth.

'Bacon bonanza with double bacon, that's me sorted,' Dean said licking his lips.

Lauren checked out the menu there wasn't a lot of healthy options and the air smelt very sweet. America was very different to the Australian culture life in the smallest of ways, but she could tell. She chose a salmon version of eggs Benedict.

Shortly after a lady came over to take their orders; she was middle age, her hair was growing out so she was left with a sleak silvery brown line down the part of bleached blonde hair. She wore far too much make up with large hoop earrings. 'What can I get you sweeties,' she asked.

Dean ordered for himself and Lauren, and the lady walked off.

After finishing their breakfast they drove for about an hour, to the edge of a forest. Dan grabbed a few different guns out of the back of his car, as well as a target which he tied to an old broken bent farm fence. Dean walked back to Lauren pulled out a small shotgun from his back pants and shot just slightly off a bullseye so effortly.

'Ok your turn, just watch out for the recoil,' he spoke confidently. He was defiantly showing off Lauren thought but she didn't mind it, it kind of turned her on.

She took the gun off Dean and without any hesitation shot the gun. There was definitely recoil but she felt as if she was used to it, it didn't bother her much.

Dean dropped his jaw she shot a perfect bullseye. 'Do that again,' he said.

Lauren shot a bullseye another two times in a row. Dean gave her several other guns to try each time it was a bullseye.

'Dam you are good,' he said feeling defeated.

'How about defending yourself?' He began showing her a few defence and blocking moves. They practiced a little longer. Lauren had great reflex she was quick to respond and flexible ducking and bending missing every move.

'Don't go too easy on me,' she spoke.

'Believe me I'm not dad was right.' he said.

After a couple of hours they called it quits and returned to the motel with some take away. They watched a little day time TV , when Dean suggested she learn a little about creatures and how to deal with them.

For the next several hours he taught and quizzed her on demon, vampire, skin walkers, ghost, poltergeist, wendigo's, werewolves and other folk law.

They left the room to get some dinner had a few drinks and called it an early night.

Nothing happened they flirted throughout the day but neither picked up on the others behaviour. They were both socially awkward when it came to flirting.

The next day was much the same although they both slept in a lot longer. **(1/10/12)**

On the third day as they were training Dean began showing her attack moves the previous day. Lauren went in for the kill managing to tackle Dean to the ground. She declared victory before he quickly flipped her over and positioned himself on top, pinning her to the ground. **(2/10/12)**

'Don't ever hesitate or pause, you have to be sure Lauren,' he said.

She smiled and let out a small flirtatious laugh. Dean paused staring into her eyes, she looked back. Both Lauren and Dean could feel their hearts pounding in their chest and their palms and feet getting sweaty. Dean lent slowly down, this was it she knew it. They were going to kiss in this open field there was no way out of this, she wanted it too. However she didn't want to give in this soon. Normally she liked to wait a month or so before making a move on a guy she was interested in.

The moment however was lost they both heard a familiar voice cry out in which they both stopped what they were doing and stood up immeditately Dean helping Lauren up. 'Dean, Lauren I'm just passing through, I've got another hunt, I'm getting closer so I might leave you two here for several more days,' It was John Winchester he returned fresh but tired from whatever job he had just completed.

Dean was slightly annoyed by his fathers timing and embrassed. 'We were just sparing, you were right she is good.' Dean spoke.

'Good, is she ready again.' John asked giving Dean a disapproving look.

'Yes I'd say so,' replied Dean. 'But, I can help on this hunt you are talking about. Where are you going,' replied Dean he had completely forgotten Lauren was standing next to him.

'No, ill be bymyself,' replied John.

'But,' Dean cried out as he stepped closer to John. He was stopped however Lauren put her arm out in front of Dean as if to say stop. He looked over at her with a confused look on his face before John interrupted. 'Dean that's an order, I need you to lay low I'll be back in several days.

Dean was fustrated after his father left he returned to his car and motioned Lauren to follow the rest of the day Dean was slightly awkard.

They both went to bed early that night little said to each other for the remainder of the day.

On the fourth day they did much as the same as they did on the 1st of October except Dean got extremely drunk and a girl came onto him the bar.  
** 3.10.12**

**'**Hi there, is that your girlfriend,' the girl asked pointing at Lauren who was unaware and buying a round at the bar. 'Uh no,' Dean replied cautiously.

'Right then, how about you buy me a drink and I return the favour later,' She asked winking at Dean. Dean would normally have taken the opportunity she was an average girl but her confidence made her a little more attractive. Dean however hesitated he was out of Lauren staying in the same motel as Lauren, and well he still had some feelings towards Lauren and it wouldnt go down to well.

'Im not interested,' he replied to the confident lady. 'Well then,' she started ' You must be gay or something,' she walked off all hussed. At the same time Lauren returned with two drinks in her hands smiling politely at the girl as she walked passed her. Dean noticed this and was both happy to see Lauren was friendly and not the jealous type but also unhappy to see Lauren was not jealous at all. Was she not interested?

The spent another hour chatting away before calling it a night again.

The next day John returned it was the **4.10.12.**

****John turned up at the motel room in the later arfternoon when Dean and Lauren were about to leave to get some dinner. John explained he needed their help on something and asked them to pack there things ready to leave.

'Were leaving for Baltimore today.' John stated.

'Yes sir,' Dean asked.

The three of them packed away the possesions in the motel and Lauren and Dean drove off in the Impala following John. Lauren was nervous this was going to be her first case. She was terrified, back in Australia in what she thought was reality she was spooked by the supernatural. How would she be able to handle this! She wasn't sure what the case would be on but she was just hopping she was going to be ok.

Dean looked over at Lauren as he was driving, she didn't notice. He had some hair 80s rock band playing in the background. He was thinking he was an idiot to let her get into this danger. When they got to Baltimore he wanted to convince John to let her sit out. She was beautiful there was something about her he just didn't know what, he felt drawn to her and did not want to let any danger come.

They continued to drive off the sun setting behind them.


	5. Chapter 5 A ghost Hunt

Chapter 5

Lauren felt the engine of the impala slowly coming to a halt and the sound of gravel cracking underneath the tyres. She slowly rubbed her eyes and sat up squinting at the bright light from the head beams reflected on the small cottage.

'Are we here Dean,' she said.

'Yep I'd say so,' he said as Dean noticed his father's car on the right. John was grabbing guns from the back of his truck.

Lauren and Dean closed the doors to the impala and walked over to meet John.

'There's a mean old sucker in there, a ghost, she has two teenagers looked up.' John reported.

'Have you found the body,' Dean asked hopefully.

'No but it's somewhere in that grave yard to the right,' John explained.

'So we burn and salt the bastard, what name are we looking for,' Lauren asked confidentially.

'I see your remembering well, Jennifer Stevens died 1839,' John stated.

'I helped,' Dean mumbled under his breath.

'Ok I'm going to head inside and free the kids and keep the ghost occupied you too can dig and burn,' John said.

'Yes sir,' Dean said.

John walked confidentially towards the ransacked house.

'You really want to please him don't you Dean,' Lauren asked. 'He's my dad I do what he says no questions asked,' Dean answered. 'Yeah but it's not always what you want to do, why don't you ever question him,' Lauren asked.

'It's not my place to ask Lauren I do what he says when he says it no questions asked now drop it,' Dean replied shouting slightly.

Lauren could tell she stuck a chord with Dean; he clearly had some father issues. He really was like his character in the TV series she could tell he craved something more than this life, and she could see Dean yearned for his fathers respect.

'Sorry I didn't mean to shout. He's just been through a lot and has always looked after us,' Dean explained.

'I understand. Hey look Ronald and Susan Stevens son and daughter of Henry and Jennifer Stevens. Which means yes Jennifer Stevens on the right,' Lauren stated.

'Lets burn this baby,' Dean said smiling and winking at Lauren in a suggestive matter.

Lauren found it hilarious that they could still flirt with each other in the middle of a cemetery on a hunt digging a grave. 10 minutes later Lauren was feeling exhausted. Hollywood made digging graves look much easier and less time consuming. Eventually they had dug the hole. Dean smashed on the wooden coffin with the underside of his shovels' blade. The body was steal there, Lauren poured the kerosene over the body and tossed the lighter to Dean. Dean caught the lighter and flicked it open on the corner of his jacket arm raised. The flame was lit over the grave.

'Adios bitch,' he said. He dropped the lighter on the grave burning the body to a crisp. Five minutes later John walks out with the two teenagers who were dirty battered and bruised. Lauren ran over to see how they where. Dean watched as Lauren cared and talked to the teenagers. She reminded him of Sam a little the way he always cared for the humans involved on the hunt. She also reminded him of his mother, the way she cared for him. It made him smile.

John took the kids and returned them with him to the local hospital. He gave dean the coordinates to a local motel he had a few miles back.

Lauren and Dean arrived in the hotel put their bags down and sat on the beds.

'You did good back there,' he started 'You didn't seem nervous or spooked by anything, and you were so calm and collected with the kids,' he smiled 'I guess you do remember more than you think,' Dean asked.

'Honestly I don't remember squat but I felt confident and safe, I don't know why and the kids were terrified. I hate feeling that way so I did my best to distract them that was it really.' She replied.

'Nah I think it was more than that, you remind me of my..' he didn't get to finish. John walked in.

'The kids are fine. They've been reunited with their parents. You did good out there Lauren, you remind me just of your Dad on the fields. He was a good soldier he always knew how to calm me down, you should be proud he was a great man,' John said.

'Thankyou I guess,' Lauren relied feeling somewhat proud.

Dean appeared a little jealous but was beaming looking at Lauren she had just received respect from his father she was amazing.

'By the way kids we have an early drive in the morning, were heading East, there is something I need to check up on, and I need you both with me, so get some sleep.' John reported. The motel room John had ordered was two bedroom John returned to the smaller of the two rooms and did not come out until the morning. Lauren left for the shower as she finished and returned into the bedroom Dean was fast asleep on the bed. She layed down on the double bed alongside his bed and fell fast asleep.

In the middle of the night she awoke from a nightmare, she knew she needed some air. She got up slowly out of bed put her leather jacket on over her slip and walked outside. When she closed the door behind her she heard a soft noise. 'Hey,' the voice said.

She turned around and saw Dean sitting on the hood of his car with a beer in his hand.

'What are you doing up,' she asked.

'I could ask the same thing.' He paused. 'I couldn't sleep he said, something feels weird Im not sure what it is but I have this terrible feeling something is going to bad soon and Ive had it for a while, I'm becoming a little bit of an insomniac.' He said.

'I know what you mean Dean, I feel the same,' she started. 'The only way I get afull nights sleep is if I have had a few drinks,' she laughed to herself and Dean smiled.

'Here this will help,' Dean cracked open one of the other beers in the esky he had and passed it to Lauren. She walked forward and grabbed the beer from his hand and sat next to him on the hood.

'Thanks,' she replied. She wasn't the hugest fan of beer but she wasn't going to say no either. She took a sip and looked at Dean.

'It's nice to have someone else along for the trip again,' he said. 'My brother Sam was always with me when Dad went off by himself. The job can get kind of lonely,' Lauren raised her eyebrow at Dean questioning him.

'Oh I wasn't suggesting anything if that's what you mean,' he replied quickly looking guilty.

Lauren wanted to jump him then and there but she restained herself.

'I Knew what you meant I was just joking around,' she laughed. Dean loved that about Lauren she wasn't a regular girl, she was cool easy to hang with and laid back. It was strange he felt so comfortable and happy around her. She had this way of calming him down when he felt agitated, or maybe that was just the beer.

They continued to chat for a while about immaterial crap from music to TV shows.

'So where is your brother Sam,' Lauren asked.

'He's in Stanford studying, he left a while ago. He hated the job he wanted a normal life. I'm happy for him but,' Dean didn't get to finish.

'You miss him,' she asked.

'Well yeah, he's my little brother I've always looked out for him. Actually I haven't seen him in two years its weird.' He said. Next minute he looked at Lauren he turned they paused staring at each other for a few good seconds. Neither said anything, the moment seemed longer that a few seconds for both. They were gazing both were leaning closer into each other. They were both trying to stop themselves but every inch of their body wanted each other.

There was a loud crash, they were both shocked out of the awkward pause and looked ahead. A man had just closed the lid of his bin outside the front of his motel room.

'Sorry,' the man shouted.

' Fine,' Dean replied shouting. 'Who takes there trash out at three in the morning.' He asked.

'Wait, 4am in the morning,' Lauren said looking down at her phone. 'I've been out the front with you for almost an hour. We should go inside.'

They both returned inside to separate beds. Each of them rolled over on each side of their separate beds not facing each other smiling at the thought that they had almost shared that kiss. The thought of almost doing it was as good as actually doing it. Mostly because they knew it was stupid to do, they both would be working together. However they both hoped the opportunity would come again. This time Dean didn't care he was going for it no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6 Kentucky

Chapter 6 Kentucky

The three of them woke the next morning at 7am. John was already up and had returned with coffee and bagels he passed them around and indicated to the door. Lauren and dean grabbed there bags and moved to the impala.

'Where heading to Nicholasville, Kentucky, there's a folk on a horse farm I need to check out, no questions asked Dean,' John stated.

'Yes sir,' Dean replied.

John closed the door to his truck and started the engine.

'You know you don't always have to drive with me if you don't want to,' Dean asked suspiciously.

'Oh,' Lauren was startled. Did Dean not want her riding shotgun with him? Was she picking up oh his mannerisms wrong? 'Umm don't you like it, I can travel with your dad if you prefer,' she said.

'No sweat, I like it,' he said with a wink.

'So Kentucky how far is that from Baltimore,' Lauren asked closing the door of the impala behind her.

'What you don't know,' he asked looking at her like she was an idjit.

'Um I think you forget that until recently Australia was my hometown,' she said giving him a weird look.

'Right,' he said, he paused for a moment. 'Its about a 9 hour drive,'

'So like melborne to Adelaide right.' She said. 'What to what,' Dean said.

'Never mind,' she said. Dean pulled out a selection of tapes and passed the box to Lauren.

'Here pick one,' he said. First out of the box was Motley Crue.

'I think this will do,' she said. She put the tape in the deck and the music began to play.

'Nice choice,' Dean said.

' You know soon you will be playing all your music on an iPhone,' she said.

'An I whatsit,' Dean asked turning up the music.

'You'll find out,' Lauren said smiling.

Nine hours and two stops later, the three of them arrived at the destination.

Lauren, Dean and John walked towards the front door a young man in his early 20's answered.

'Hello can I help you,' he asked nervously.

'Hi, I'm John Winchester and this is my son Dean,' john said he then motioned to Lauren nodded his head towards her and said, 'and Lauren.'

'Pleased to meet you all, I'm Eddy. I believe my grandpa Bill may have been expecting you, he won't be back for another day, he's out visiting some old hunting friends a town over,' Eddy explained.

John looked disgruntled and Eddy could tell.

'Your more than welcome to stay here the night all three of you if you like. He'll be back in the morning. In fact we were just about to put dinner on the table there's plenty to round.' Eddy asked politely.

'Sure point us a direction we can put our things,' John asked kindly.

Eddy showed them to a wing on the second floor of the estate. There were two bedrooms and a small living room with a large window that over looked the grounds. John took the room with the king bed, and left Dean and Lauren to the room with the two doubles. Dean was starting to think his dad was making a suggestion by leaving Lauren and himself to sleep in the same room together.

The three of them returned downstairs to get there bags and returned moments later to the dining room for supper.

After dinner the three of them returned to their quarters, John left for his room almost immediately. Lauren took a shower and moved to her bedroom. Dean stayed up for a while he was thinking of Sam, he called his phone and left a message asking Sam how he was and where he was staying. Dean then took a shower himself and moved into the room he and Lauren were staying in. Lauren was still up watching a movie on the old TV in the room, the adverts were on.

'What are you watching,' he asked.

'Back to the future III,' she replied. 'I love this movie.'

The film had just started. The two of them stayed up watching the rest of the film, Lauren fell asleep a short time before the end, so Dean grabbed the remote and turned it off. As he was grabbing the remote he noticed how peaceful Lauren looked in her sleep. He was hoping tonight he was going to be able to make his move, but it looked like it was going to be delayed again.

….

The next morning the three of them awoke to a knock at the door. It was the maid calling them down for breakfast. Dean rolled over and fell back asleep for 5 minutes; however Lauren got up and put on some make up and brushed her teeth. She returned to the living room in their quarters dressed and refreshed as Dean strolled out of the room.

'Dad, sorry John, must be down stairs already,' he said. 'You ready.'

'Yes,' she replied.

The two of them walked down to breakfast, John was finishing up. The spread was sensational, pancakes, waffles, hollandaise sauce, poached fried and scrambled eggs, toast, salmon, spinach, tomatoes, mushrooms, tonnes of bacon, freshly squeezed juices, coffees and teas. It was a while since either Dean and Lauren had, had a decent home cooked meal.

After finishing breakfast, John explained that he was going off to meet Old Bill in town at the country club. He didn't explain why but he said he didn't want either Lauren or Dean with him, he explained there part would come later.

'So what do we do today,' Lauren asked looking at Dean.

'Well I was thinking I might take you down to the lake on a horse ride. We could have lunch the two of us,' Eddy asked Lauren propositioning her. Lauren admitted in her head the guy was extremely attractive. Ivy leagued dressed as well.

Before she could answer, Dean jumped in saying, 'That sounds wonderful I think ill join you.' Lauren could tell Dean was extremely jealous. Eddy seemed extremely disappointed that Dean would be joining him.

As Eddy helped Lauren onto her horse he caressed her back every so subtly, however his flirtatious nature was not as subtle. Lauren was unimpressed by how overly flirtatious Eddy was. She was not impressed either by the manner in which Eddy spoke. He was obviously extremely wealthy and educated and did not try and conceal that fact at all. Eddy gave no help to Dean and simply pointed to the horse Dean was to use.

Dean attempted to get on the horse but failed miserably. After two attempts Lauren asked, 'Eddy, maybe you should show him,' Lauren asked. Dean was furious he did not want to be made a fool of in front of Lauren especially to this Eddy character.

'Certainly Lauren,' Eddy said smirking at Dean.

The three of them ventured for about an hour before finding them self at a lake, Dean followed from behind. There was an archery rifle set up when they arrived.

'I thought I might show and teach you a few things, this is sort of my hobby at the moment,' Eddy said to Lauren.

Moments later he grabbed a bow and aimed straight at the bullseye.

'Not bad,' he said, 'I could have aimed a little to the left to have a perfect bullseye,' Eddy was clearly showing off. Lauren could tell it was starting to piss off Dean, but it made her happy. She was hoping he would finally make a move on her if he saw a random guy approaching her.

'How about you try Dean, now don't worry if your first time is no good, I've had a bit of practice, so don't judge him to soon Lauren.' Eddy said laughing.

Dean picked up the bow and three arrows he shot all three off at the same time , they all landed within the centre of the target.

'Not bad for my first time hey,' Dean said proudly.

The three of them continued to practice for a good half an hour, before Eddy suggested the break for lunch.

The three of them sat down drinking expensive champagne and food, Eddy was telling stories from his time in college, and travels overseas. He asked Lauren a lot of questions about her time in Australia. He was sitting very close to Lauren which made Dean extremely uncomfortable.

The three of them returned some time later to the estate, for dinner, John joined them for dinner as well. John retired from dinner early to his room, however through most of the courses Eddy continued to flirt with Lauren. Little was he aware however that Lauren was not amused.

After dinner Dean returned to his room to see if John had returned. He was sitting in the room when Dean opened the door. Dean was eager to find out what his father had been doing, but at the same time was uncomfortable about the thought of leaving Lauren down stairs with Eddy and a bottle of wine.

'Where have you been,' Dean asked.

'No where boy,' John replied. 'I was following a lead on something, I found out some important information but there's a case down in New Orleans I want you and Lauren to check out. When you're done I want you to join me in Jericho, California. I'm leaving tonight it's a long drive; I'll call you at 5pm each day so have your phone on you. Oh and Dean, I don't think she likes him so don't worry,' John reported.

'Don't worry about what,' Dean asked but John had already left the room.

Dean went straight to bed that night he was exhausted and needed rest for the 12 hour drive to New Orleans. He also couldn't help think that he had just been put on a case without his dad, that was something new.

Lauren returned to the room an hour later, all the lights were off so she slipped in quietly thinking Dean was still asleep.

'So how was your boyfriend,' Dean asked jealously.

Lauren let out a laugh ' I hope your joking he is terrible, he would have something going for him if he didn't rub in every five minutes how rich he was or what he did for a living,' she said.

'He was all over you, don't tell me you didn't like it,' Dean asked.

Lauren out another small laugh, 'In his dreams that guy was a dick,' she said.

Dean was happy to hear that, obviously nothing happened between the two of them.

Dean was exhausted and knew it wasn't the time so instead he said, 'We should get to sleep John left, were leaving for New Orleans after breakfast there's a case we need to work its about a twelve hour drive,' he said.

Lauren was extremely excited she couldn't sleep that night. Or was she terrified, she was confused. Dean and her would be travelling alone, there would be no-one to stop anything. She was excited and terrified to be alone with Dean, and she felt the same about the case. The last case she went on she didn't technically see any of the supernatural material, she just dug a hole.

Dean was nervous for his first case, wondering what it was, he went over as many folk and monster laws in his head as he could. He was going to stock up on supplies on the way, stock up on supplies in more than one way. He wanted Lauren and there was nothing stopping him. He played in his head with the idea of how to act upon it.


	7. Chapter 7 The Road Trip

**The Road Trip**

Dean and Lauren woke very early the next morning. **7.10.05** They took separate showers; one in John's ensuite and the common room one. Neither saw each other Dean made it downstairs his bags were packed sitting at the door to there quarters. He began walking downstairs in his blue jeans black shirt and Jacket sunglasses rested on the neck of his shirt and his infamous amulet necklace on.

A few minutes later Lauren walked down the stairs she had short denim shorts on a black tank top, carrying a leather jacket; her sunglasses were in her hand and mouth.

As she took the bottom step of the stairs she met eyes with Dean, her hair flowing like a catalogue model shoot. Dean was turned on. She may not have been wearing a cocktail dress with flawless hair and high-heels, but he didn't care. Lauren was attractive in anything she wore.

'Good morning,' she said confidentially as she took a place at the breakfast table.

'You look refreshed this morning Lauren. Would you like to take breakfast outside with me on the lake,' Eddy asked hopefully with a wink.

Dean saw this and was furious. 'Lauren has to go Eddy, were leaving straight after breakfast, sorry she can't make your acquaintance,' Dean replied.

'I'm sorry Eddy, raincheck?' Lauren spoke politely.

Dean smiled. Eddy replied 'I will make your I grab your number before you leave.'

After breakfast Dean and Lauren returned to their quarters to brush their teeth they began to bring their bags downstairs but Eddy chipped in to carry Lauren's.

They reached the front door Dean took his bags to the Impala and chucked them, as he walked over to do the same with Laurens he saw Eddy and Lauren exchanging numbers.

'All done are we,' Dean asked jealously.

'We sure are,' Eddy spoke as he gave Lauren a hug his arms reaching to her lower back. Before he could reach any further Dean tugged on Laurens arm and picked up her bags, he put out his hand to shake Eddy's.

'Thanks man, well see you around,' Dean spoke.

As Dean and Lauren walked to the Impala, Eddy shouted out. 'Look after your sister Dean she is one amazing girl,' Eddy smiled.

Dean turned around with the biggest grin on his face, 'She isn't my sister mate,' Dean winked and turned to the car got in and started the engine. Lauren turned to wave back and saw Eddy's disappointed face of reject. Lauren hoped in the car looked at Dean and laughed. The two of them drove off.

2 hour later

….

"Why did you give him your number Lauren if you weren't interested,' Dean asked.

'Because you never know, your dad needed to go there for a reason, it was obviously something very important and I just thought it would be smart to keep contacts with people like that just in case,' Lauren explained.

Dean screwed up his lips and squinted his eyes thinking she was probably right.

'I'm going to pull over at the next town to get some gas and we could probably get some lunch,' Dean replied.

They drove for another hour 2 hours and Dean pulled into get some gas. Dean went into pay and Lauren noticed a small box in his pockets, she wondered what they were but didn't ask.

They drove around the corner to a gun shop, to get new supplies. Dean ordered some more bullets, and they left for lunch.

40 minutes later they were back on the road again for another 5 hours before reaching greenwood Mississippi. They pulled into Americas Best Inns Greenwood at about 6.

Dean booked the room and came back to the car 'we are in 106,' he said. They drove the car to the room, Dean got out there bags and Lauren walked to the room. She opened the door Dean close behind. As she looked in she realised Dean must have ordered a king one bedroom. She looked at him suspiciously.

'I thought I ordered two doubles, oh well,' Dean spoke. He wasn't lying either he really did order two doubles they must have stuffed up the booking he thought.

Lauren took a shower and changed her clothes as Dean surfed the channels on TV he paused on the local adult channel for a few minutes while Lauren was still getting changed. She walked out the bathroom as he quickly changed the channel but she caught him.

'Nice show Dean,' she laughed.

Dean laughed embarrassed.

'lets go out I feel like a drink,' she said.

'That's the plan,' Dean said. He took a quick shower and changed his clothes, 10 minutes later they were back in the impala driving to the local tavern.

As they walked inside they took a set in one of the booths in the back corners of the bar. They ordered there food and Dean went to the bar to get them some drinks. After dinner and a few drinks Lauren went over to the bar to get them there next round. Double whisky neat and a scotch and coke thanks.

'That's on me,' a strange man said on Laurens left.

'Thanks,' she replied 'It's ok, I've got it.'

'I insist,' the man said. He was young attractive and looked very wealthy, Lauren thought he seemed out of place, he looked like he belonged on Park Avenue New York.

Lauren left with the drinks and returned to Dean, the stranger at the bar followed her back to her seat with his eyes. He was disappointed when he realised Lauren was not alone.

'I got this round free,' Lauren said.

'How ,' Dean asked smiling and jealously.

'A man bought them for me at the bar,' she spoke.

The two of them continued to drink through the night, two drinks turned into five, five turned into eight.

The two of them attempted a game of pool again, this time Dean dint' let Lauren win. Dean then began a game against a random man, he was winning they were half way through the game. Lauren left for the bathroom. As she walked in she noticed the other girls in the bathroom, she was never one to judge but she felt the most attractive person in the bar, and not because what she looked like, nor who she was with. But because she was so happy, she was living the life she wanted. Maybe however it was the copies amounts of alcohol she consumed. She burst open the door to the tavern and walked over to Dean he was watching the other man take his turn. Lauren came up behind Dean grabbing him by the hips in a suggestive manor. Dean turned around startled and was especially happy to see it was Lauren. She smiled at him, and he returned the look, they were gazing into each others eyes, when the other man interrupted with a cough.

'I believe its your turn,' the man spoke.

Dean gave the pool cue to Lauren suggesting she attempt to place the final ball in.

Lauren took the cue the random man looked happy he didn't believe she would put it in.

'Here goes,' she said. Lauren managed a great turn and won the game for Dean. Dean was so happy, he had a huge grin on his face when he looked at Lauren and then he turned to the guy shook his hand and the man passed the cash over to Dean.

'Great game,' he said. It was 50 dollars. Dean turned to Lauren and gave her a huge hug he paused slightly.

'Drinks on us,' Lauren left to buy 4 more drinks, as Dean and the stranger moved outside to the beer garden.

'That's a great girl you have there,' the strangers friend said.

'Oh we aren't, were just,' Dean said

'Right still making the moves,' the stranger said.

The three boys laughed.

Lauren met the two mean and Dean outside with the 4 drinks and a water for herself on a service tray. There was only three seats left, Lauren didn't even think she was quite drunk so she just sat on Dean's lap.

The four of them remained drinking for another hour at least. Dean began rubbing Laurens thigh without knowing, it was turning her on. She looked back at him and spoke, 'I think its time we called it a night I'm exhausted,'

Lauren and Dean got up to leave, the two strangers gave Dean a wink, Lauren didn't see.

A few moments later they reached their hotel room. Lauren walked straight in she began taking off her clothes and laid on the bed in just her underwear she closed her eyes.

Dean looked over noticing Lauren. He paused staring, while taking off his shoes. Lauren got up quickly and walked over to the bathroom stumbling. She grabbed a glass of water and took a gulp filled it a little more and returned into the room. Dean was in his underwear and unbuttoning his shirt. Lauren put her drink on the bedside table, and walked straight up to Dean, she threw her arms around him.

'Ive had far too much to drink,' she cried.

Dean laughed, 'I know.'

He pulled her in a little closer their almost naked bodies toucing he leant in and kissed her. They were both smiling, Lauren pulled back a few moments later, and looked at Dean.

'But..' she didn't get to finish her scentance, Dean lent in again to kiss her this time it lasted a little longer. Lauren pulled away again. 'We work tog..' once again she did not get to her finish her scentance Dean leant in again to kiss her. This time the kiss lasted a life time. They were both extremely happy. Next moment Dean took the kiss to the bed he sat down, and Lauren moved on top straddling him and kissing. They took a moment to breath and Lauren pushed him backwards on the bed. The kissed again Dean stroking his hand down laurens lower back. He then pulled her by her butt and flipped her on to her back. They both paused staring at each other he places his arm under her back and leant in for another kiss. He began kissing her neck down to her stomach and back to her neck and finally mouth again. Lauren stared at the ceiling in disbelief she was extremely turned on and uncontrollably happy.

Dean began to undue her bra. He slipped off one strap at a time and threw the bra behind him. He began suckling on her left then right breast kissing her down to her underwear. He slowly pulled down her underwear kissing her legs. As soon as they were off, he began to kiss her passionately she then felt a gentle lick against her clit. It was the most stimulating experience she had ever felt. He began sucking and kissing faster yet still gentle. She was almost dripping wet; she was extremely close to climaxing. She stopped him suddenly though, and he was a little confused. _Was I bad,_ he thought?

Lauren, however flipped him over she straddled his hard member completely naked she kissed him and then she began taking down his jocks. As soon as they were off she licked the tip of his hard manhood, teasing Dean. She slowly licked more and more of it before placing her whole mouth over and repeating the traditional up and down motion. She placed her hands and massaged the two balls below before licking in a curve path up the shaft. Moments later Dean grabbed her by the shoulders and motioned her to his face, he kissed her again and flipped her on to his back. He leant over to the bedside table to grab protection.

'Wait,' Lauren cried. She grabbed the packet he had analysed it for a moment and chucked it gently on the floor.

'I don't understand,' he said.

'Im allergic to latex,' she said laughing slightly embarrassed. 'I'm on the pill,' she spoke. Dean was extremely thrilled to hear this news and he dimmed the lights by the bedside table, and entered her.

It had been a while since both of them had experience this motion, they were extremely turned on feeling every slight move from one another's hips moving and Dean grinding against her. Eventually the both finished climaxing at the same time. Dean gave Lauren one final kiss before turning on to his back whilst still holding Laurens hand 'Wow,' they both cried.

Neither said another word, Dean moved his head closer to Laurens and the both drifted off to sleep touching.


	8. Chapter 8 Voodoo

Lauren awoke early the next morning. As she rubbed her eyes she jumped a little noticing Dean's naked body next to hers. She carefully left the bed so as not to wake Dean and walked to the bathroom. She was nervous for the morning, would he acknowledge what happened, what he call it a mistake, would he want more, or would he want round two? Whatever it was she wanted to skip it, and hold on to the happy memory they created last night.

As she took her morning shower she lets the water pour over her face and down her back, whilst mulling in many thoughts. She had just slept with Dean Winchester, and she was starting her first case today after the long drive further south towards New Orleans.

She dressed put make-up and deodorant on brushed her teeth and walked into the bedroom to put on her shoes. Dean rolled over rubbed his eyes, squinted and looked at Lauren wide-eyed. He then remembered what had happened the night before and smiled at her, she smiled back.

'You weren't about to do the walk of shame were you,' Dean said jokingly.

'No,' Lauren threw a pillow at Dean, 'I was getting dressed to go get us breakfast I presumed you would have a hangover this morning and we have a long drive still,' she explained.

'Hangover, Dean Winchester doesn't get hangovers,' Dean laughed.

Lauren stood up, Dean sat up in bed. 'Ok wait five minutes I'll have a quick shower and will check out and leave together,' Dean suggested.

…..

At breakfast Lauren tried to pretend nothing happened but flashes of the night before kept playing in her mind, part of her wanted to jump him right then and there at the table. Dean's thoughts were not playing over in his mind unlike Lauren. he had never really felt this way about a girl before so he didn't recognize the feelings. Part of him was confused though, as like any other one night stand he would have been trying to leave as soon as possible, but Lauren was a friend and he felt comfortable it wasn't awkward.

'Can I get you any more coffee?' a young waitress said. 'No thanks,' replied Lauren.

'We should hit the road Dean.'

They left and drove for another four or so hours. As the approached New Orleans they checked into another motel, Dean picked up a few local newspapers on the way. They began the typical sketch of thoughts on the area, was this really a haunting. Dean found the article his dad was referring too two women in the space of a day both died. First body died drowning, yet there was no body of water near them, the second body was burned to a crisp yet there was no fire. Both victims had a symbols carved on their foreheads.

'Ive seen that symbol before,' Lauren said.

'Where,' Dean spoke.

'Well I don't know if its real or not but there was an episode of the X-files in which this symbol was featured. It was about a voodoo case,' Lauren reported. Lauren took out her laptop and looked up the image. She was right.

'Dean look,' she said Dean walked over to the laptop. 'It's the image for the Veve of Ayizan. Veve's s are religious symbol commonly used in Haitian Vodou, the symbol acts as a beacon for a Loa during rituals.'

'Well what are they doing on the heads of these victims? Both were white females in their late 70's. That doesn't sound like typical Haitian Voodoo magic to me,' Dean asked.

'Unless they pissed off one that practices it,' Lauren replied.

That afternoon Dean and Lauren went undercover as federal agents. Together they approached the houses of both victims asking in as much detail as possible about anything that could be related to the case, both supernatural and non-supernatural.

Dean and Lauren left the second house and left for dinner. While walking to the Impala Lauren, asked Dean a question.

'Dean its been a couple of days now, your dad was meant to call about 5pm each day right?'

'Technically yes, but he's probably busy its only just after 5 now,' he said.

'I don't know I have a bad feeling about it,' Lauren asked.

'Well I'll try him now, and tell him what we have found so far,' Dean said. He threw Lauren the keys and motioned to the car as he dialled his father's number on his mobile phone. Dean rang twice no answer, he was sent to the voice mail instantaneously. Dean walked to the door of the Impala opened and sat down. Lauren looked at him curiously.

'He didn't pick up did he,' Lauren asked.

'No, he didn't,' Dean replied, he looked puzzled staring over the dashboard onto the street ahead. 'He's probably busy he can't be….. I'll call in the morning,' Dean said.

They returned to the hotel room after dinner, Dean had been thinking about his father all night. He hadn't been home in a couple of days and never called. He couldn't even be in Jericho yet it's a 36 hour drive unless he drove straight. Dean was puzzled.

Lauren did further research that night and found a link between the bodies after receiving information by their loved ones that afternoon.

'Dean they both volunteered at a soup kitchen downtown,' Lauren began, 'And look here, can u see a photo of them together, but they are younger much younger they look about 20 something.'

Dean walked over to the laptop 'Who is the third woman in the photo,' he asked.

'Peggy Burnhaus,' she replied.

A few minutes later they both found more information and worked out that Peggy was younger in her mid-teens. The three of the girls were friends, however Peggy died a few weeks after the photo was taken. Peggy was found dead with her bones crushed to death as if she had fallen from a 10 story building, yet she was found asleep in her bed. Lauren found another article on Peggy she was a budding singer and was about to sign her contract the day after she died.

'Look here Dean, Rest in Peace Peggy Burnhaus talented blues singer who's dreams were crushed by the short-lived career who was about to sign her life into the limelight with a high-paid record deal.'

'What about the other girls,' Dean asked. Lauren searched further on the internet, she discovered they both had success stories one had received a noble prize, the other married a wealthy banker who died early in the marriage leaving her an abundance of wealth in which she used in the community gaining her praise and respect.

'So they were all high-flyers in society, maybe someone was jealous, a 4th friend a sibling, perhaps.' Lauren suggested. Lauren then looked at the time it was 1am. 'Im exhausted she said I might call it a day,' Lauren retreated to the shower and to bed.

They once again had a king bed not two separate in the room. Lauren went to bed and fell fast asleep, Dean returned from his own shower hoping to approach Lauren but she was already out. He stared at her sleeping for a brief moment; she was beautiful he thought, really beautiful.

The next morning they both awoke, Dean turned over to Lauren, she was already facing him. In a distance a car back fired and the both woke up abruptly. It was early perhaps 7am but it was dark outside the room was barely lit. They were close without realising it they had moved closer and closer to each other in their sleep. They stared at each other for a moment before Dean leant in and kissed Lauren gently on the lips. Without hesitation she grabbed the base of Dean's neck massaging it as she pulled herself closer to him. She ran her fingers through his hair and likewise he did the same to her. Next moment they were ripping each others clothes off and were at it like wild animals again.

Dean slowly kissed Lauren. He was so gentle, it wasn't rough or rushed, he was in the moment and he enjoyed it. They both locked eyes and dean cried out Laurens name as he was approaching the climax. Lauren placed both hands on either side of his head and stared into his eyes she too cried Deans name. Moments later they once again climaxed at the same time. They finished paused and began kissing again and then rolled over whilst still touching.

'Wow,' Dean cried again. He turned his head and looked at Lauren he stroked her forehead gently with his hand down the side of her face, rolled over and kissed her on the lips and rolled back again into the same position. Lauren gripped his hand a little more tight when he did this and she smiled at him.

'I hope this doesn't get awkward between us,' she said. Dean was happy she broke the ice.

'Only if we make it that way,' Dean said

'Well, we better not let that happen' she replied.

They both fell back asleep not long after, however without realising it they slept in till the late afternoon finally being awakened by a large thump at the door.

They both jumped out of beds and raced to put on their clothes before answering the door. It was the daughter of one of the victims.

'I found this in my bedroom last night,' she said passing Dean a small plush toy, it looked like a human, and it had a rope tied around its neck. 'You said to call you if anything stranger happened anything at all, you guys deal with strange right.'

'Yes, sure we do,' Dean replied looking at the doll. It was clear as day it was voodoo magic.

'Do you know who would have placed this here,' he asked.

'The only one I knew who had anything to do with us was Peggy's twin sister. She was the freak of the family, she was deformed at a young age, Peggy's dad, was a drunk and would beat his wife and kids, one day he took a bat to Peggy's twin May and it permanently damaged the side of her face she was crushed, and she was on her way to becoming a great actress, she was gorgeous. For years after she was jealous, anything Peggy ever did, then when Peggy met my mum and her best friend she became jealous of them too. May never had any friends, she secluded herself to books the library, I think she became assessed with the cult and voodoo. Peggy told my mum her grandma used to practice voodoo magic. But May is dead she died 30 years ago, so it can't be her.'

'Did May have anyone, anyone at all that she would have taught it to anyone that would want to seek revenge for her,' Dean asked.

'Well know, but there was always a young librarian that worked at the library, we used to think May and him were together.' She replied.

'Is he still alive,' Dean asked, 'Do you know where we can find him,'

'He's Dead, I believe, a month ago, heart attack,' he had a kid that was always around him we used to think it was maybe his son, but he was half black, that's why we always thought he and May were together.'

'Where can we find him,' Dean asked.

'He lives on Penmouth Street at the old mill,' she replied.

Dean and Lauren and followed the woman to the house. They knocked on the front door, no answer so dead kicked it in. The three of them walked in side. The son who was older now, was sitting at a voodoo altar like stage. He was chanting placing dolls in a bowl. Dean grabbed the kid and distracted him as Lauren pulled the doll out of the bowl and untied the rope.

The woman cried out as the kid approached Dean with a knife. Dean grabbed the knife out of the kids hands and dropped him to the floor he tied him to a chair and began asking questions.

'Why are you killing these people,' Dean asked.

'I am not killing them, I was using the dolls to send bad luck to the bullies I went to high school with, these people have been blessed and their horrible people they don't deserve it, I'm just finishing my parents work,' he said.

'Your killing them,' Dean said.

'You killed my mum,' the woman cried out.

'No I'm not, I am just giving bad luck to the kids I went to high school with, I don't even know those women' the boy cried out.

'How are you doing this,' Lauren asked. 'I hate to say it but they way you were chanting it sounded like you could barely pronounce the words, you don't seem to know what you are doing.'

'I don't, I just follow the basic and I use a locket of my mum's hair to absorb her power and strength she was so much better at it,' he said.

Dean looked at Lauren, 'Her remains,' he said.

'Ok, where is the rest of this hair, and where was she buried,' Dean asked.

The boy replied and Dean let him go, he threatened the boy to not practice a single word of it again. Dean and Lauren left the house, and said farewell to the other woman. Together they drove to the cemetery with the remainder of the hair kept in a tied velvet pouch.

'So mums abusing the situation to finish her dirty work through the son,' Dean said.

'So the boys technically innocent,' Lauren said.

'Let's burn the bitch,' Dean said proudly.

After digging the grave and tossing in the salt and kerosene and bag of hair, Dean dropped his lighter over the grave. He stood there for a moment looking at the flames, and put his hand around Laurens waist pulling her in. They stood like this for a few minutes, Dean didn't even realise he was doing it, it felt natural.


	9. Chapter 9 A budding Love

Dean and Lauren left for the bar close to their motel room. They were both extremely hungry neither had eaten since the night before as they spent most of the day sleeping in, and then at the boys house and later at the cemetery.

They sat in a booth Dean ordered a beer for himself and a cider for Lauren straight up and they both peered over the menu.

'Your Dad, still hasn't called Dean,' Lauren said.

Dean looked up over the menu. 'I know,' he said, Dean looked slightly annoyed, Lauren knew she had hit a soft spot. Few seconds later they were interrupted by the waiter taking their order. It was a manger in his late 20's, extremely attractive tall dark haired handsome type. He wasn't looking at either Dean or Lauren but stared down at his notepad as he asked.

'Can I take your order,' he said. 'Why hello there how are you doing tonight,' he continued. Dean looked up watching the man flirt with Lauren in front of him.

'uh good thankyou,' Lauren replied. Dean interrupted quickly, 'Ah we would like to order thanks I'll have the lamb burger with extra bacon, and can you fry an egg on top of that,' Dean then smiled at the guy giving him a threatening look.

The waiter quickly realised that Dean could be Lauren's boyfriend and he backed down. Lauren placed her order afterwards and the waiter left. 'Do you want to stay back here late until you mate gets off,' Dean proposed to Lauren jealously.

Lauren laughed, 'Shut up Dean,' she paused turned and looked at him again, 'actually he's not bad,' she said.

'Well yeah if you like the pretty boy look,' Dean replied he shifted in his seat nervously and glanced over at the waiter again. Lauren laughed; Dean realised Lauren could tell he was jealous and he sat straight up scratched his head and changed the topic. 'So I think we should drive to see Sammy tomorrow, we might need his help if Dads missing. Dad's in Jericho anyway which is on the way to Sam's,' Dean suggested.

'Yeah sure. Do you really think something could be wrong though?' She asked. Lauren felt a little hesitant with his reply did she push the touchy subject again, and then again Dean bought it up. 'Yeah um, well he's left for weeks before but he always keeps in touch you know,' he replied.

After dinner and a couple of more drinks Dean and Lauren returned to the motel room. Dean opened the door, it was strange extremely hot summer night, and Lauren took off her shoes and walked to the bathroom. Dean made it there first. 'Hey,' she said nudging him in the side.

'You can join me if you like,' Dean suggested raising his eyebrows. They stood in their tracks staring at each other for a moment before closing the gap and tearing off each others clothes. The shower was already running dean opened the door and pulled Lauren inside. Laurens long dark brown hair was instantly wet, Dean was amazed watching the water pour down her back over the arch down hair legs, she was stunning he thought. Lauren ran her hands down Deans washboard abs and back up again to his face, he gently pushed her to the wall pinning her arms above her head kissing her ever so slightly on the mouth he picked her up legs rapped around him and turned off the shower. He walked with her in his arms still kissing towards the bed. Slowly he placed her on the bed whilst continuously kissing her. Lauren backed towards the head of the bed Dean followed her still kissing her crawling on the bed. They paused Dean began kissing her neck and down her arm back to her lips. He entered her forcefully, Lauren screamed from the pleasure, she was louder than usual. Her vocals turned Dean on almost as much as the act themself they continued changing positions Dean sat Lauren up and turned her around facing the wall as he entered her behind whilst she was sitting on him like a bear hug. She came quickly but they continued Dean leaning down to kiss her as Lauren turned her neck slightly to receive it. Shortly after Dean finished and they were again laying on the bed together looking up at the ceiling, before falling asleep.

Lauren and Dean stayed in New Orleans for about 5 more days. Dean took some time off from the job waiting for his fathers call and togeth Lauren and Dean did some site seeing. They continued growing closer, yet neither would acknowledge or talk about them as a couple. It was completely causal relationship except neither were attempting to seduce or flirt with anyone else.

on the 15th October Dean and Lauren left New Orleans. Still not hearing from John yet, they thought they would slowly make their way over to him visiting a few things along the way. Over the next two weeks, Lauren and Dean visited Dallas in Texas for a week where they attended a few music gigs and one football game and one baseball game. Lauren really got to experience the American culture of the south, she was having the time of the life, on the road with Dean. During their visit to Texas Dean and Lauren attended a Kings of Leon concert on the request of Lauren. Lauren had never seen Kings of Leon pre 'SEX ON FIRE DAYS,' having missed them several times over the years when they came down to Adelaide. She would have loved to see them tour with the strokes but this was a rare opportunity to see the band at their peak. Dean enjoyed the gig. On the 17th Dean and Lauren found the band in a small roadhouse bar, where they spent the night playing pool and darts drinking. That night the elder brother Caleb of the band and the younger brother Jared attempted to hit on Lauren, Dean grew nervous and indicated to the eldest of the brothers that something was going on between him and Lauren. Calber and Jared backed off on request of their older brother. Needless to say the band remained in contact with Lauren and Dean via email as Lauren and Dean left Dallas a week later moving on to Roswell New Mexico.

On the 26th of October Lauren and Dean did the tourist attractions of the alien crash site. They spent three days together in New Mexico. On the last night the **28.10.05**, after spending some 'quality' time in the motel room together the duo were laying on the bed naked staring up at the ceiling when Deans phone rang.

Dean picked up the phone. 'Hello,' he said. 'Yes.' 'No I'm not with him, I'm in the south I haven't' heard from him.' 'His car is missing, but his motel room isn't checked out,' 'Yes I can pay the remainder of the bill,' Dean hung up the phone.

'That was the desk manager at the motel room John was staying at, apparently he missed check out two days ago, we need to go now I need Sam on this and he is quite a few hours from here, close to where Dad went missing. We are leaving now.' Dean demanded well more like ordered like a military commander.

Lauren jumped up quick showered, dressed, they checked out of the motel and straight into the Impala they were on the road. Dean was speeding but it didn't mind Lauren she trusted him and his driving. Lauren fell asleep along the drive. They stopped late in the morning on the side of the road for Dean to get a few hours sleep Lauren was still fast asleep and did not realise it. They picked up a couple of hours later and only stoped for food before stopping for the night at Lake Havasu City on the border of Arizona. Dean continued to call his dad but only got his voice mail. They ate a late dinner in lake havasu and had a few drinks at a bar. Dean was struggling with the thought of his dad missing. His father had always been there, and even though Dean was brave and strong and new how to look after himself, he didn't like the idea of not having his dad around knowing what he did about the world outside a normal persons every day life. Lauren had returned from the bathroom before they were about to leave back to the motel, Lauren walked over to the cashier to pay the bill. Dean stood behind her, she felt his hand on her lower back and then around her waist. It comforted her, she was also feeling a little more confident and secure about the situation Dean and she was in. She liked that he was showing her affection in public. They returned to the motel room, Dean was tired and worried he went straight to bed, Lauren took a shower and joined him after. She hopped into bed quietly thinking Dean was fast asleep, he was just resting though. He rolled over and put his arm around Lauren and the both fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning they drove on stopping for breakfast at a local diner It was the **30/10**. Dean and Lauren were walking out Dean had his hand on Laurens back guiding her. The elderly waiter behind the front desk called out, 'You have a nice day kids, you make a lovely couple your one lucky guy,' the waiter said gesturing towards Lauren and back again to Dean. 'Oh we aren't a,' Dean paused 'have a nice day,' he finished. Dean didn't think it was worth classifying Lauren and his situation to the man when he hadn't even thought about it himself yet. Lauren was puzzled by Dean's reply but she didn't question it, it wasn't the place or time. Dean also noticed Lauren said nothing about this, he appreciated this. He wanted to take things slow he wasn't even sure he wanted anything out of it but he did like her, he liked her a lot. All he could think about at the moment though was reaching Sam and finding their dad. They drove all day and night. They finally reached Stanford University about 1 in the morning of the **3****1st of october**. Lauren had fallen asleep in the car, so Dean woke her gently and the two of them got out the car towards Sam's apartment. Finally they had arrived. Dean was nervous it had been a long time since he had seen his brother.


	10. Chapter 10 The beginning

The beginning

It was hot humid night around the Stamford Campus, and there was a slight breeze in the air. The air smelt crisp and fresh as if it had just rained however the ground wasn't wet. Lauren couldn't hear any crickets chirping and she found that rather odd. The weather reminded her of a hot night in late January back at home in Australia, it was somewhat comforting to her. She looked over at Dean as he got out the Impala, he was yawning.

"Maybe we should visit him in the morning it is late,' Lauren spoke.

'No,' he replied.

"Maybe I should wait outside Dean. You haven't seen your brother in a while and I don't want to intrude,' Lauren suggested.

"No your coming with me, you can't be too careful if something got Dad it could get anyone of us,' Dean replied.

Dean walked up the stairs on the side of Sam's apartment Lauren following carefully behind him the back of Laurens long black dress was catching a little on the stairs as she walked up. Dean paused at the entrance to Sam's apartment; Lauren stared at him and decided to knock. Just as she reached out her arm Dean grabbed it gently and pulled it back pulling her entire body into his at the same time giving her a bear hug. He whispered softly in her ear 'shh Sam won't answer a locked door, we have a better chance moving in ourselves,' he turned Lauren around to face him stared at her for a moment and pressed his lips on hers in along pause.

'What was that for,' she said smiling. 'I just felt like it,' Dean replied.

Dean walked up to the front door and pulled out a credit card and long pin from his pocket/wallet. He began unpicking the lock and moments later the door creaked and Dean turned the lock. _Just like magic_ he mouthed to Lauren. Lauren suddenly felt a little nervous, she new was Sam would look like she knew Jess would be in there too, Sam's girlfriend. She was struck; she also knew Jess would die in a few days, according to the version on the television show. She thought for a moment should she worn Dean or even Sam. Dean walked into Sam's apartment slowly the door made a slight creaking sound. He turned around to Lauren and motioned _shh_ with his finger. Lauren followed him slowly inside staying a little distance behind. Next minute she saw Dean and a tall dark figure locked in arms they were in a fight. Dean then flips the stranger onto the ground and pins him down. The light from the moon moves onto Deans face suddenly so the stranger can make out his appearance.

'Whoah, easy tiger,' Dean spoke. 'Dean?' the stranger replied. Dean laughs the stranger breathing heavily gets up as Dean lessens the force he has over the stranger.

'You scared the crap out of me, Dean, what the hell are you doing here' the stranger replied.

'Well I was looking for a beer,' Dean began with a chuckle, 'but seriously we gotta talk.'

Next minute the light is turned on Lauren recognizes the stranger as Sam, and also Jess standing in the doorway with her pyjamas on. 'Sam,' Jess asks quietly.

'Jess, hey. Dean, this is my girlfriend Jessica,' Sam responded he then looked over to see Lauren not far from Dean and himself. Sam then returned his gaze to Dean with a confused look. 'Wait, your brother dean?' Jess starts.

'You know I gotta tell you, you are completely out of my brother's league. Seriously. Oh and this is Lauren, we work together. Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business, but, uh, nice meeting you.' Dean responded.

'Ok,' Jess paused 'Lauren can I get you a drink she motioned Lauren to the kitchen.'

'sure,' Lauren replied. Lauren followed Jess into the kitchen, the boys left and walked outside to chat.

'So you work with Dean huh, for the family business?' Jess asked.

'Yeah, I just help out from time to time, my dad and Dean and Sam's dad were family friends.

Outside Dean turns to Sam 'Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days. It's serious Sam, I think he's chasing what killed mom.' Dean Paused ' So are you going to come hunting with me,?'

'No dean, I swore ages ago I was done hunting for good,' Sam replied in angst.

'Yeah well dad's in real trouble if he's not dead already, I can feel it. I can't do this alone,' Dean replied.

'Yes you can, and well you have the girl upstairs working with you, who is she anyway,' Sam started.

'Dad found her, apparently he is the daughter of his best friend he's been looking for her for a year, she's cool she knows her stuff. Dad reckons she is just much apart of all this as we are.' Dean replied.

'So you like her,' Sam asked smiling.

'I never said that,' Dean responded angrily.

'Since when have you ever hunted with others, there must be another reason your keeping her around,' Sam began.

'yeah we , well mm,' Dean paused 'This is important Sammy, dads missing his car was found he's MIA, he was checking out a case in Jericho and he left this on my phone a few hours ago, I haven't told Lauren yet. It's a little staticy but this is it,' Dean whips out his phone and on loudspeaker replays his fathers message. "_Dean, something is starting to happen, I think it's serious. I need to try to figure out what's going on be very careful Dean, we're all in danger, and keep Lauren safe, she's important Dean."_

'There is some EVP on that,' Sam stated with concern.

'I ran it through Gold Wave when we stopped on the way here, listen what it says,' Dean responded. _I can never go home._

…

Dean and Sam returned to the house Sam agreed to go on the case with Dean and Lauren for the weekend but once they had found their father he was returning to Stanford. As Dean was packing away his belongings, Lauren and Dean waited downstairs, Lauren turned to Dean.

'Dean can I tell you something, something that is going to make no sense what so ever but if I do can you just trust me on it, please.' She asked. Dean looked in her eyes she seemed completely serious and worried he nodded. 'Jess needs to come with us if she stays here this weekend I think something seriously wrong is going to happen.'

'What, come on now what are you psychic or something,' he asked.

'I could be, but seriously Dean please.' She responded.

' Sam would never allow it, she has no idea about all this hunting stuff and he wants to keep it that way. In fact its probably safer for her, but maybe Ill salt the windows downstairs just to make sure.' As Sam finished packing up stairs Dean and Lauren salted all the windows inconspicuously so that Jess wouldn't remove it.

….

Dean drove all night, Lauren fell asleep pretty fast in the back of the car, Sam not long after. The car came to a halt and it was morning they were at a gas station. Dean was returning with three coffees in his hands, he gives one to both Lauren and Sam hops in the impala and puts on one if his cassette tapes at full volume. They continue down the road pulling out from the gas station as Lauren notices a green sign. _Jericho 7 miles. _

After sometime has passed the three of them approach a bridge that has been tapped off for a crime scene there's police and a police car at the scene. Dean leans over Sam in the front seat and pulls out a box from the glove department he pulls out a card for himself and throws one to Sam and Lauren. Lauren looks down at the card.

'Dean you made me a Fake federal Marshall badge,' she asked smiling.

'Nope that ones yours, your father used to be FBI before he was a hunter, he made yours and apparently mine Sammy and our Dads too,' he replied.

The three of them hopped out the car and approached the police men at the scene.

They spent sometime at the scene trading information on the events that happened the night before. The information they discover leads them to a girl named Amy, the deceased's girlfriend. Amy and her friend talk to the trio eventually they discover the supernatural link Dean and Sams father had been looking into.

'It's kind of this local legend. This one girl, she got murdered out on Centennial like…decades ago. Well supposedly she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up—well, they disappear forever,' Amy's friend explained to them.

The trio returns to their hotel room a short time after and begin researching the case. Lauren is sitting on the bed finishing her lunch watching a little TV and Dean and Sam are sitting at the table over a laptop screen. In the Search bar Dean types in "_Female Murder Hitchhiking"._ The page comes back saying, _"No results found._

Dean continues searching different phrases for the next couple of minutes before Sam sticks out his hand to grab the mouse 'Let me try,' he says.

Dean snaps back at Sams hand 'I got it Sam, you are such a control freak, Mr College boy,' Dean pushes Sam's rolling chair out of the way.

'Maybe she wasn't murdered you idiots. If she is a vengeful spirit maybe she was already bitter and angry, MAYBE its suicide?' Lauren finished are returned to eating her lunch. Dean raises his eyebrows at Lauren pouts his lips and realises Lauren has a good point. He types "_Female Suicide Centennial Highway" _and a result comes up. Reading from article Sam begins to talk 'This was 1981. Constance Welch, 24 years old; Jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river.'

'Well that's the case, then,' Lauren shouts. Dean looks over to her and then at Dean and smiles nodding his head proudly at Lauren. Sam gives dean a confused look and glances over at Lauren and then back to Dean. Dean shakes his head and stands up quickly and turns to the bedside table and grabs the TV remote and turns it off. Sam looks at Dean strangely, and then receives a call on his mobile, it was Jess.

'I think I might take a walk talk to Jess, I'll be back in an hour,' Sam responds.

Sam leaves the motel room and doesn't return for just over an hour before dark.

Lauren finishes her sandwich and throws the rubbish in the bin, Dean watching her every move from where he was standing. 'Um are you ok,' Lauren asks.

Dean startled moves from the spot he is standing and walks back to the table and sits down. Lauren walks over to him and puts her hand on his shoulder. 'Are you ok Dean, you seem nervous, is it about Sam' she asks. 'No I'm fine,' he starts pulling her onto his lap, she is now straddling him. Dean brushes the hair out from her face and grabs her hands. 'It is a little weird hunting with him again though,' he continued.

Lauren gazed at Dean into his eyes threw her arms around his neck and began passionately kissing him. Dean immediately stood up picking up Lauren with him her legs wrapped around his waist. He walks over to the motel door and locks it. He then puts Lauren down and begins kissing her against the Door, taking off his jacket. Lauren runs her hand through Deans hair and down his back using a little of her nails.. She grabs his but gently and then moves her hand back to his head. They both continue passionately kissing and rip of their shirts in delight. Lauren begins undoing her jeans as does Dean. They both stood staring at each other in their underwear for a moment before Lauren pushes on Deans chest and motions to one of the double beds in the cheap motel room. Dean falls back on the bed and Lauren jumps on top of him she leans down to kiss him and Dean grabs her back and flips her onto hers. He kisses her again slowly then on her neck undoing her bra but before he manages to completely undo it Lauren pushes his chest away from her telling him to stop.

'What's wrong,' he asks.

Lauren gets out from under him and stands up walking halfway to the window before turning around. Dean confused flips over sits on the end of the bed and looks at her.

'What are we doing,' she asks. Dean stands up and walks to her.

'Having fun,' he says putting a hand on her shoulder. She backs away. 'Lauren what's going on can't I even touch you now,' he says upset.

'I'm sorry Dean, its just I don't want this to get confusing Sammy is with us at the moment and well I just think this is little awkward,' She explains. Lauren was confused herself she didn't know how to play it out. In the past she had been used by men a couple of times and didn't want it to be to easy for Dean. She was also thinking that Sam could walk in on them any minute, and it was better to stop now that Sam was with them it was a good excuse she wanted Dean and her to take it further than just fun but she wanted it to be him to suggest the idea not her.

'How is this awkward I like you, you like me, what's the problem,' he says. Lauren looked at him what did he mean by like the word is extremely confusing.

'Dean I'm sorry it's just if we are working together this might get a little awkward and I know myself it will just get harder and harder down the track if we continue. I'm having a hard time saying no right now I'm really turned on.' She explained. Dean knew exactly what she was referring to, it made her happy to know she was less confident about the idea of both of them he was. He didn't care though it was a mixture between being in the moment and extremely excited and also the feelings he had growing for Lauren. Next minute he went for it he walked right up to Lauren grabbed forcefully and began kissing her passionately again. Lauren tore away 'No,' she cried. He grabbed her again a little more gently and tried again. 'Dean we can't' she cried. He went in for a third time and Lauren met him half way, they were passionately kissing again when Lauren jumped on him he grabbed her picking her up and undid her bra, he walked himself and her over to the bed tore off his underwear and hers and entered her. Thirty minutes later they were finished laying on the floor of the motel room sweaty and hot from the excitement and passionate sex they had just had.

**To be continued. **


	11. Chapter 11 First Kill

'Now that's fun,' dean panted. Lauren smiled and laughed and lightly slapped Deans thigh with her right hand. Dean breathed heavily, 'We should um, clean up Sam will be in soon,' he said.

'Great idea,' Lauren replied walking to the bathroom, she closed the door behind her and turned on the shower. Dean looked around for his pants they were on the floor at the bottom of the bed. He carefully slipped into his briefs followed by his jeans and put on a shirt. He noticed Laurens bra still lying on the ground and her clothes so he walked over to the bathroom opened the door and put them inside. Lauren didn't notice Dean doing this. Dean walked back over to the bed and straightened up the sheets and quilt. There was a nock at the door.

'Dean,' Sam cried. Dean walked over to the door, unlocked and opened it.

'Why did you look the door, Sammy,' Dean spoke with guilt.

'I Didn't. Don't call me Sammy, that's what you call a fat 12 year old boy,' Sam said with frustration.

'How's Jess,' Dean asked.

'She's fine, but remember Dean I need to be back before Monday,' Sam stated.

' Oh yeah that's right college boy, big meeting,' Dean replied.

'It's my future on a plate Dean, it pays a full ride of Law school at Stanford, its my plan,' Sam responded.

'Well what about Dad's plan, huh, he raised us to save people, not to go off and be selfish,' Dean raised his voice slightly.

'I want a safe life Dean, we were raised like warriors that isn't normal, and you don't want this either Dean you have always wanted the family life 2.2 kids white picket fence,' Sam responded.

'Maybe in your deluded vision Sam.' Lauren walked out of the shower dressed her makeup still in take, she didn't wash her face.

'It's um getting late we should grab some dinner and check out the bridge that Constance Welch jumped off,' Lauren spoke.

…

After some small chit chat at dinner mostly Dean and Sam catching up on their lives over the last several years, they returned to Sylvania Bridge.

Dean, Sam and Lauren got out and slowly walk towards the middle of the bridge, Lauren speaks out and says ' Is it wise to leave you car parked in the middle of the road at the beginning of the bridge what if someone wants to pass.' Dean and Sam turned around to look at Lauren just as they notice the horrified look on Laurens face, she had just seen a ghost, the woman in white, Constance Welch. Surely enough Dean and Sam turned around and there was Constance, she looked at the trio and the back down at the water and jumped. Dean's car engine begins to start 'Who's driving your car,' Sam asked. Dean reaches into his pocket and pulls out his keys to show that no one could be driving the car. The car starts driving down the bridge towards them. Sam, Dean and Lauren start running down the bridge. As the car gets closer, Sam and Dean both run towards the right side of the bridge and jump off the railing, Lauren ran to the left, the car missing her completely, as it was focused on Sam and Dean alone. After the car passed, Lauren ran over to the other side of the bridge to see if the boys landed safely in the river below. Lauren looked down and saw that Sam had managed to grab part of the railing as he jumped of the bridge she helped him up over the top. Sam looked down into the water, 'Dean! Dean!' he cried. Next minute Dean crawls up onto the bank of the river all muddy. The trio return to the hotel room where upon the clerk desk asks them if they wish to stay another day.

'Would you like to pay tonight,' the clerk man asks. This time Dean gives the clerk one of his many fake credit cards with the last name, Aframian on it, instead of paying in cash. 'You guys having a reunion or something, that other guy, Bert Aframian. He came in and bought out a room for the whole month.' The clerk said looking down at Dean's credit card. The trio learn that their father had booked out a room a the very same hotel, the find the room and open to discover the room has been very lived in left over hamburgers sitting on the table a few or so days old.

'I think I might stay in here for a bit, work out what Dad's been up to and try and call Jess,' Sam spoke.

'Are you sure?' Dean asked,

'Yeah, I'll swing by in the morning,' Sam replied.

Lauren and Dean returned to the hotel room together, Dean turns to Lauren. 'Actually this works out well, Its nice to have a room to ourselves again.' He replied.

'I'm kind of tired,' Lauren responded.

'Oh,' Dean seemed disappointed, 'That's ok,' he said with a smile. Dean turned off the lights as the entered Dean had a quick shower to remove all the mud from falling in the river and returned to the bedroom, Lauren was sleeping in her underwear with just the sheet over. He casually slipped into the same bed as her ignoring the spare double bed in the room. Lauren casually stirred she turned over her eyes glistening slightly by the moon peaking through the curtains into the room. Dean pecked her gently on her lips, softly speaking 'Good night.' Lauren smiled and turned over, Dean threw his arm over hers spooning her in a non suggestive manner. Lauren smiled, Dean was obviously growing stronger feelings for Lauren, Dean was unaware of his behaviour at all it felt natural. They both feel asleep in each others arms shortly after.

The next morning after Lauren and Dean were showered and dressed, Lauren without her shoes on, they hear a knock. Sam nocks on their hotel room door, 'Can I come in,' he spoke. Sam walks in and opens his laptop showing Lauren and Dean Intel about Constance. Apparently before she died, she made a 911 call her two kids were left drowned in the bathroom. After some discussion Dean decides its time for breakfasts and makes the first move out the motel room to the car. Lauren is putting on her shoes and Sam is packing up his laptop and listening to the voicemail that Jess had just left him moments ago. Dean walks out of the hotel room and begins to walk to his car, when he looks down the parking lot and sees two cops talking to the man who was at the hotel check in desk. He cannot hear what they are saying, but the check-in man points towards him, so Dean pulls out his cell phone to call Sam. At the same time, Sam is just finishing his voicemail from Jess when Sam's phone beeps to indicate an incoming call, so he clicks over to the other line. 'What?' He asks.

'Dude, five-o take off' Dean replies. 'Uh, they kind of spotted me. Go find dad.' Dean turns to the officers to confront them before being arrested. Inside Lauren and Sam escape through the window in the bathroom.

Not long after Dean is sitting in the office of a police station being questioned over his identity. Soon after he is told he is now under suspicion for the murder of Amy's boyfriend. While Dean is in the police office, Sam and Lauren further explore the case. They journey to the house of Constance Welch's husband . After a short discussion they decide to call it quits once returning to their mode of transport, Lauren asks Sam, ' How are we going to help out Dean.'

'I have that already planned,' Sam replies. Sam begins dialling the police department that Dean is located at. 'Hi we need help I think there is a bomb and there are some people being held hostage mayday.' Sam hung up the phone.

'That's illegal you know, you just made a fake 911 phone call,' Lauren looked at Sam impressed. Sam replied almost instantly 'You like him don't you,' he asked. 'Excuse me,' she asked. 'You know, Dean you, there is something going on there, I'm not stupid, why do you think I stayed in Dads room last night,' he responded.

' I don't know what's going on, too be honest,' Lauren was being careful with her words this was Deans brother, he was closer to him. ' I see the way you look at him, and how he looks at you, I gotta say though this is a real first for my brother he isn't normally the settle down kind of guy, my advice is take it slow.' Sam responded.

Lauren looked embarrassed 'Um I don't know what you're talking about.' 'It's fine Lauren, Ill be back at Stanford tomorrow , so it will just be the two of you ok, but just take it slow Dean doesn't liked to be pushed into anything he is very stubborn,' Sam responded. 'I think I learnt that pretty quickly about Dean,' she replied. They both laughed.

**To be continued. **


	12. Chapter 12 First Kill Part 2

Sam and Lauren hopped in the Impala and began driving. 10 minutes later Laurens phone was ringing, it was Dean. 'Fake 911 phone calls, I'm impressed with you too, I'm guessing that was your idea Lauren.' Dean spoke. 'No it was Sams,' Lauren replied. Dean spoke again on the other end 'Sammy? I don't know; that's pretty illegal.'

'Can you pass me your phone Lauren,' asked Sam kindly. Lauren graciously handed Sam her phone.

'Hey dean,' Sam started.

'Nice move there Sammy, see we didn't loose you to your college lifestyle,' Dean smirked.

'Sure, whatever, look Dean so the husband was unfaithful, we are dealing with a woman in white. She's buried behind her old house. So that should have been dad's next stop. 'Would you shut up for a second,' Dean blurted out. 'I just can't figure out why he hasn't destroyed the corpse yet,' Sam continued.

'That's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho; I've got his journal and other possessions of his that he would never leave behind, some of them I found while at the precent.' Dean explained. 'I also found the same old ex-marine crap when he wants to let us know where he's going, you know Coordinates. But I haven't figured out where they lead to yet, and why he left a job half finished.'

'Dean, what the hell is going on? Whoa!' Sam suddenly stops mid sentence and drops his cell phone in his lap and slams on the breaks to avoid a woman in white in front of the car. Lauren could hear Dean shouting for Sam and her name on the other line she picked up the phone, about to answer when Sam and Lauren both jump.

In the backseat of the car a voice cries ' Take me home.' Lauren and Sam slowly turn around; Constance Welch is sitting in the back seat behind Sam. She repeats the same phrase a few times before Sam pleads no, but its too late, she uses her powers to put the foot down on the pedal and the car moves on by itself. Lauren momentarily forgot Dean was on the other line she put the phone to her ear again, and could hear Dean crying out both their names.

'Dean,' she started 'Where ok, but hurry She's in the car with uh…' Lauren didn't get to finish her sentence the phone reception died. Not long after the car pulls up to the house at the end of Breckenridge Road. Constance disappears and flickers a moment later on top of Dean in the front scene Lauren looks over at the site horrified, She grabs for the phone and attempts to dial Dean again. Under the weight and strength of Constance Sam cries out that he has never been unfaithful and never will be, however Constance still attempts to gaze his attention repeating I can never go home. Lauren grabs a small travel size diner packet of salt from her pocket that she had been keeping in those particular leather pants for a while now. She tears open the small packet and tosses it on Constance. Constance stops for a moment flickering before turning more ghost like. She was angry at Lauren now she went invisible and Sam cries out in pain as an unknown force tears through his shirt onto his chest pushing against his ribs. Next minute gunshots come through the window, as Dean is on the other side shooting the monster. Dean's gunshots are distracting enough for Sam to turn the engine over, and put the car into gear. Sam floors the accelerator and the Impala along with Dean and Lauren and Constance charge into the house crashing breaking walls and windows. Dean follows from behind entering the smashed up house.

'Are you both ok,' Dean looks eagerly into the Impala to see if Lauren is fine, she walks out of the impala unscathed. Sam steps out limping slightly from the pain in his chest. Dean reaches for Sam to help pull him out, as Constance picks up a picture of her and her children, that was lying on the floor. Meanwhile, Dean has helped Sam out of the car, and they are now standing in front of it. Constance throws the picture on the ground, and steps aside, controlling the dresser she had been standing in front of), to go forward and pin Dean and Sam against the hood of the car. They both struggle to try to push it away. Lauren who was on the other side of the Impala when they got pushed rushes to their side attempting to free both the brothers. The lights flicker on, and Constance turns around to see the stairs leaking water. She looks to the top of the stairs and sees her two children standing there. Her children join hands. Dean, Sam and Lauren watch as the two children suddenly appear behind Constance the family reunites for a moment before Constance erupts into flames and melts into a small puddle on the ground. The pressure of the cabinet is released Dean and Sam push it away without any effort needed.

'Well that's a rap,' Dean shouts triumphantly, they all laugh. The trio hop back in the Impala Lauren sitting next to Dean shot-gunning so that Sam can lay down in the back seat. Dean reverses the car out of the house and continues down the road. He puts on a track from his cassette tape collection and faces the road. Lauren is horrified she just saw a ghost, but she wasn't scared of the thing at all. The thing that scared her more was the fear of Dean or Sam getting hurt. She smiled at herself for her bravery, and turns to look out the window. At the same moment Dean looks over at Lauren and smiles, 'What are you smiling about over there,' he asks cheekily. Lauren turns to him 'Oh you know I just saw a ghost , for the first time, well the first time again since I woke up,' they both laughed and Dean continued down the road.

….

Dean eventually pulls the impala into the driveway of Sam and Jess's apartment some hours later. Sam gets out of the car Lauren and Dean follow. 'You call me if you find him, I'll come and help,' Sam says cheerfully. Lauren turns to him and gives him a hug 'Good luck with the interview,' she said smiling. 'You look out for her Dean, actually I think it might be you that needs looking after,' Sam laughed jokingly slapping Dean slightly on the arm with a smirk on his face.

'Ha ha Sam, good luck little brother it was good seeing you again,' Sam and Dean shake hands. Lauren and Dean return to the Impala and drive off almost immediately. Sam continues upstairs into the apartment.

Lauren and Dean are traveling down the road for what seems all of 1 maybe two minutes before Lauren realizes Jess could be on that roof right now in flames. ' Dean turn back immediately I have an awful bad feeling TURN BACK NOW,' she screamed. Dean does a 180 sharp turn and speeds back towards Sams apartment. Together Lauren and Dean run up stairs, they can hear Sam screaming and see smoke.

Lauren and Dean reach the bedroom Sam is on the bed and Jess is on the ceiling engulfed in flames a rip at her stomach with blood pouring out, it's the same scene that John Winchester found Mary in, in Sams nursery 22 years ago. Dean grabs Sam from the room and the three of them flee downstairs. A little down the street the three are standing by the boot of the Imapala 'Im going to kill that son of bitch,' Sam cries.

'I Know Sammy and we WILL,' Dean Replies. Dean drives the three of them to a local motel and checks them in Sam requests a room by himself to mull things over.

Lauren and Dean walk into the room their sharing.

'HOW DID YOU KNOW LAUREN,' he cries.

'That, that was going to happen,' she asked.

'YES, you asked me before we left to salt the doors you knew something was coming, now EXPLAIN!,' he was angry.

Lauren looked down, ' I don't know well I do, but it makes no sense. Your dad said the demon that possessed me erased my memory he made me believe I was,' she stopped suddenly. Dean sat on the bed and clamed down, 'you mean, um maybe the Demon showed you something. Dad said you found out stuff you were not meant to know maybe its this,' he asked. Lauren didn't think she walked straight up to Dean and took off her top and bra, she leant down and kissed him. Next minute they were tussling on top of the sheets, she didn't want him asking any other questions about this TV show. She thought to herself what if it is the future she saw or just the close future. Would all those things in the future really happen, Dean going to hell, Sammy setting Lucifer out of his cage, Dean going to purgatory? Lauren felt justified knowing that if she was there it would be different but she was worried to say too much what if she changed something and it turned out worse. Better to no the fate you do know than risk something worse.

The next morning the couple awoke refreshed, Lauren and Dean went and showered together got dressed and went and checked on Sammy next door. When they get inside Sam is in bed staring at the news on the TV he is shell shocked tears down his face. He had obviously just awoken from his dream for it all to hit him again; Jess was still dead it wasn't a dream.

Sam spoke in a semi catatonic voice ' You too love birds have a good sleep,' he smirked. Dean looked over at Lauren concerned. 'I need a few days here to sort stuff out recuperate, I want to go to Jess's funeral catch up with friends.' He asked.

'Sure Sammy however long you need we can help,' Dean responded.

'No,' Sam said loudly interrupting, 'I need time alone I want to do it myself, me and Jess were meant to go to San Francisco tonight for the week after my big interview. I was going to purpose to her tonight, we booked a week at the Fairmont hotel in San Francisco and we had tickets to a couple of bands this week. You should enjoy them, they are a waste otherwise,' He continued.

'Sammy no will stay here with you,' Dean responded.

'NO DEAN, I need time, besides enjoy Lauren why she is still here,' Sam rolled over and shouted at them to leave.

Lauren and Dean returned to their room. So Sam had asked for a week to himself. The death of Jess was too much for him, first his mother died this way 22 years ago now the love his life, the girl he was going to purpose to. It was all too much of a coincidence that her death coincided with his missing father and return of his brother, as well as the discovery of Lauren; Lauren a coma patient with an odd memory.

Lauren and Dean stayed in Stanford for a few days


	13. Chapter 13 A Break From The Game

It was the morning of the 4th of November it was a little chilly outside. The winter was defiantly seeping in. Lauren looked down at the bag she had been living out of for the last month or so. Lauren thought to her self of the irony of once having so much and now so little. Endless piles of clothes sprawled across her bedroom floor back in Australia. She barely had enough storage space for those that she had. Often she would put clothes into the wash that weren't even dirty so she could see some carpet in her room. She picked out a few items tied her hair into a bun and moved to the bathroom. After her shower and dressing she returned to the bedroom she and Dean had been staying in Dean was rubbing his eyes and getting slowly out of bed.

'I don't think we should really be going to San Francisco today,' She said.

'Ah Lauren, you heard him come on, no chick flick moments. Sam wants to deal with this on his own,' Dean replied calmly although he wasn't convincing anyone.

'Well, if you're sure,' Lauren responded throwing her eyes up.

10 minutes later they were checking out and on the road again. It took just over an hour 15 minutes to reach the Fairmont hotel in San Francisco. It was a little busy on the road. Dean pulled up front and left the Impala somewhat nervously with the valet. They walked to the front desk checked in and the bell boy took what little luggage they had with the duo to their rooms. Lauren tipped the employee and he left the room. Dean walked around slowly admiring the room. 'Wow,' he mouthed. To be true this would be the first room Dean had stayed in that wasn't a 2 star motel room on a highway. Not that he wanted to admit it, but he too thought it was a little romantic.

'What should we do first Dean,' Lauren asked gently. Dean walked straight over to Lauren and placed his hands on either sides of her hips and looked down to her. He smiled and leant in and kissed her on the forehead and winked. Lauren threw her eyes up at him, and Dean responded immediately. 'Let's eat,' he said.

The pair walked downstairs and was stopped immediately by a man dressed in a suit. 'Where too,' he asked.

'Um I don't really know, we were just getting lunch,' Dean stopped Lauren interrupted him immediately. 'How about Sausalito,' Lauren suggested.

'Excellent choice mam, should I have a driver take you there, or do you wish to drive yourself,' he asked.

'Uh we can drive,' Dean replied.

A Few minutes later the Impala was bought around to the front Dean and Lauren got slowly into the car and Lauren directed him to the island with the simple phrase to get there cross the Golden Gate Bridge.

'How do you know all of this,' Dean asked. 'Oh I've been here before,' she replied. 'I thought you said you don't remember anything from your life here,' he asked curiously.

' Well I don't but, I've been here on a holiday,' She replied.

'What do you mean you have been here on a holiday, you remember nothing and you woke up the day my father found you, unless you have been here with him?' Dean responded curiously.

'Dean there is something I haven't told you yet, reasons why I knew certain things would happen, why I know where to go now.' She responded pausing for a while.

'Well,' Dean started 'What are they?' Lauren was hesitant should she tell him she wished to be in this world, would it seem absurd and childish. Lauren was also starting to become confused about which life she led was in fact the real one, or were they both real but existed outside the space time continuum.

'Dean, this is going to sound weird but, I was in Australia I was 22, I wasn't American I had different parents I wasn't a hunter and that's what I remember,' She started.

'Yeah I know all of that, that's what the Demon replaced in your mind to make you forget what you found out about the future,' Dean responded. Lauren looked at him guiltily, turned her head and looked out they were just passing over the bridge as she continued. 'Dean to me, this world what is now, you and me sitting here, its fake. It's like I made a wish and poof I was here. I feel lived the entirety of that other life time and that this is not real.'

'Lauren, that's what he wanted you to think,' Dean responded darting his eyes to the right to catch a glimpse of Lauren. 'Lauren I get it, the confusion, you don't know up from down at the moment, but I can assure here right now you and me this is real, this is the way it was intended to be.'

'Dean I wished to be here, with you,' she cried out. 'I wished every day to just wake up I even thought about it all the scenarios that could have played out, and every time it lead me to you, and this world.'

'Lauren is it not possible that at the back of your mind reality was scratching away and you simply saw it as something desirable to obtain through the act of a wish.' Dean turned the music up a little louder, Credence Clearwater Revival was playing.

'Try not to think about it too much Lauren, besides it's been a while since I've been on a holiday and not to mention with somebody at my side,' He finished.

Lauren continued the drive to their lunch destination staring outside the Impala to the landscapes that surrounded her. The way Dean rationalized the situation made a lot of sense. It was possible that in fact this world of Supernatural was real and that the version in which Supernatural was only a TV show was fake. Maybe he was right needless to say one day she would tell him exactly how she perceived it. As for now she felt a little embarrassed to bring up the topic of school girl like celebrity crush with a wish blown way out of proportion.

….

Eventually their short lived get-away was over and Dean and Lauren were returning to Sam at Stanford.

Sam was waiting out the front bags at his feet. Dean pulled the car slowly to a halt and stepped out the Impala closing the door behind him in one swift move, Lauren mirroring his actions.

'Ah ready to go already Sammy, knew you would join up sooner or later,' Dean smiled. Dean's give em' hell and jokester attitude was not helping to soothe the grieving Sam. To break the awkwardness Lauren interrupted 'So the tickets to the concert you gave us were great, I can't tell you how happy it made me.'

Sam smiled at Lauren 'Your welcome Lauren.' Sam turned his gaze to Dean 'Can we go?' Dean raised his head in agreement and winked and returned to the car, Lauren offered the front seat to Sam but he graciously declined.

…..

The next morning the trio are driving along a highway just outside grand junction Colorado on the 10th November 2005. Sam abruptly wakes up from another nightmare about Jessica. 'Are you ok,' Dean asks as he looks in the back mirror to see Lauren is still sleeping.

'Yeah I'm Fine,' Sam replies. 'Another Nightmare,' asks Dean? Sam nods in response and looks down at the dial of the cassette player he turns it down gently.

'You want to drive for a bit,' Dean asked.

'Nah I'm fine, but Dean I mean I do think we should have stayed in Stanford a little longer now that I think about it,' Sam continues but is interrupted by Dean 'Sam we looked around for a little bit, you sent me and Lauren away to concentrate on it further and we didn't find anything. But if you want to find the thing that killed Jessica...' This time Sam interrupted Dean.

'Then we gotta find Dad,' Sam finished. Dean nodded in agreement as Sam looked up and saw Lauren asleep in the rear vision mirror.

'So on another note what is happening between you and Lauren,' He asked carefully.

'What do you mean Sammy,' Dean looked nervous.

'Well you never work cases with any other hunter and well you too don't seem to separate not too mention you both lit up at the chance to head off with some time together in a hotel. I doubt its because of what dad said about Lauren, but I can imagine that's what lead to all of this at first, because Lauren was someone that would be sticking around and not just a one night play thing that you usually throw out like garbage in the morning,' Sam finished.

'Whoah, Sammy that's a little analytical for you there, is that what you learned up at big man on campus,' Dean laughed slightly and continued. 'Lauren is someone I travel with and we work together and she,' Sam interrupted.

'Dean, stop,' he paused 'its ok your allowed to like someone and don't feel you need to hide it on behalf of me. I'm happy for you, some how you found a pretty decent girl that is not offended by you lifestyle choice personality and odour,' Sam laughed.

'I don't smell bitch,' Dean replied.

'Jerk,' Sam replied laughing. 'So are you an item or not is basically what I am asking.'

'I don't know, we haven't really talked about it she's not to pressuring we've just kind of gone with it day by day,' Dean explained.

'Wow, for you I can't imagine you liking it that way for much longer,' Sam responded.

'What do you mean,' Dean responded.

'Dean! I know you. You don't like to share, you get jealous as hell and you obsess over things, and once you have something you have a hard time letting it go.' Sam responded.

'You make me sound like a 14 year old girl in love for the first time,' Dean responded with annoyance.

'Dean! You know it's true, so! You have to do something about it,' Sam explained punching Dean lightly in the right shoulder.

'Alright Alright I'll talk to her about it, but I don't think she feels the need it was kind of unspoken agreement anyway,' Dean replied. Dean looked out the left of the car on to the road ahead smiling. He hadn't really given Lauren and himself much of a thought but now that he had, had it pointed out to him he realised he wanted to acknowledge it publicly. Lauren was defiantly different and he loved that about her, when they had a quiet moment he planned to discuss this with her.


	14. Chapter 14 The Answer is Yes

Chapter 14

Sam folds down the map he is holding in his hand; which is of Colorado and has a large red X labelled 35-111.

'Are we close,' Lauren asked from the back seat of the Impala. Dean and Sam Jerked around slowly to see Lauren awakening from her sleep. Dean hoped that she had been in a deep sleep and did not hear the discussion Sam and himself spoke about her.

'Were close,' Dean responded.

'It's weird! These coordinates dad left us, Sam started. 'This Blackwater Ridge, There's nothing there. It's just woods.' Sam put down the folded map he had in his hands on the floor in front of his car seat. 'Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?'

The trio drive past the National Forest sign that said, "Welcome Too Lost Creek Colorado National Forest".

'I guess we're here,' Lauren said abruptly. 'And as for the coordinates perhaps it's a case. Maybe your Dad has found something out about the demon that killed your mum and Jessica, and he um I don't know, doesn't want to neglect his regular cases, which is where you both come in.' Lauren suggested.

'Maybe, Dad wouldn't go after that thing alone though, or without telling us either, it doesn't make any sense,' replied Sam.

'Maybe Dad's meeting us there it's in the middle of nowhere so nothing will be there,' replied Dean.

'I don't know, I have a bad feeling about this,' Lauren replied laughing. Dean chuckled alongside Lauren, Sam looked rather confused.

'Did, I miss something,' he asked.

Dean looked at Sam with confusion. 'Really! Sam you don't know where that's from, really!' Sam shook his head, as Dean slapped Sam across the ahead. 'Star Wars man Star Wars, how am I even related to you,' replied Dean. Moments later the trio were pulling into Ranger Station Lost Creek Trail, Lost Creek National Forest".

The trio removed themselves from the Impala and walked slowly up the stairs of the wooden cabin. The trio walk inside and find a 3D map of the national forest. Lauren and Sam examined the model as Dean walked around the room admiring the décor as if he was waiting for an answer. He finally turned around some moments later. 'Well brainiac's, what?

'So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote,' replied Sam. Lauren cut in quick 'It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, and dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place, I can't imagine what your Dad wants here, maybe he wrote the coordinates down wrong.'

'No he would never get something like that wrong there is obviously something there,' Sam replied to Lauren.

'Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear,' Sam and Lauren look over to see Dean looking at a framed photo of a man standing behind a much larger bear. Both Sam and Lauren look at each other throwing up their eyes at Dean before walking over to him to have a look.

'There are probably a dozen more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike that's for sure,' Sam started but was interrupted as Ranger Wilkinson, walks up behind them and starts to speak.

'You kids aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?' The trio were so startled by the voice they whipped their bodies around to face the ranger in fright.

Sam quickly reacts with an intelligent response.

'Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper.'

'Bull,' The ranger responded. 'Your friends with that Haley girl aren't ya, well I've told you he's not missing he said he wouldn't be back for another week yet' The ranger asked directing his question towards Lauren.

'Yes, yes we are, I am.' Lauren responded, when suddenly it hit her. This is the second episode of the series. They find a Wendigo in the forest oh that's just great. Lauren just remembered also that it meant he Wendigo had this Haley girl's brother tied up in the forest, with this knowledge she responded again. 'Hi , Ranger,' Lauren began in a suggestive manner stepping slowly towards the officer. Dean noticed this and looked a little uncomfortable. 'Wilkinson is it,' she smiled and battered her eyelids lifting her chest.

'Yes,' he said smiling.

'You see I know Haley's brother he is one of those stereotypical geeks that can't go a day without technology, and so he interacts with Haley on a daily basis. So when she says he hasn't called in a few days that's probably something to worry about.'

The ranger lowered his eyes slowly to Lauren's breasts and gulped, Dean looked at Lauren smirking. Lauren continued 'Perhaps you could give us a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so I could show Hailey her brother's return date.'

The trio left the ranger station with the permit in Laurens hand. They drove towards Haley's house. 'So whats are cover story here,' Sam asked. ' I mean what is the point we have the coordinates lets just go find Dad,' Sam finished.

'Oh I don't know so we know exactly what we might be getting ourselves in for,' replied Dean. Shortly after they arrived at the girls house, after spending a few moments inside the team discovered that the girls parents were dead and the siblings were as close as can be. She showed the trio the last video call her brother made before going MIA. Sam loaded down a copy of the video and the trio made way to a nearby motel and checked in.

'Two rooms please,' Sam mentioned to the elderly lady at the front desk.

'Two! What do we need two for,' Dean asked. Lauren was somewhat happy about this she was starting to think that the presence of Sam may have been the end of herself and Dean's liaisons.

'I still need time Dean, I watched what happened to my mum happen to my girlfriend a week ago.' Sam replied. Dean grabbed the two sets of keys and didn't argue they returned to the car and drove to the rooms. There was a room between the trio diving Sam from Lauren and Dean. Sam walked into his room, 'I'm going to do some research ill meet you at dinner down at the bar we passed on the way back from Haley's house,' Sam stated.

Dean nodded and grabbed his and Lauren's duffle bag from the boot of the car, Lauren walked in with her separate bag and bag pack. Dean slowly opened the door to the motel and dropped the bags by the small kitchen table on the left as he entered the room. Lauren looked around the room. Despite paying only $38 a night for the room the interior was incredibly nice. Clean, modern and spacious. The bed sheets looked brand new; pristine white and crisp. As Lauren walked over to the bed and sat down Dean took off his overcoat and hung it off a chair around the table and took the two six packs he had put down on the table previously and put them in the fridge grabbing one off for himself and Lauren. As he opened the two beers Lauren took off her shoes and laid back on the bed. Dean walked slowly over to Lauren and handed her one of the drinks. 'Thanks,' she replied. Dean grabbed the remote and sat down next to her surfing through the channels. After a while he gave up. 'So many channels and nothing on do you feel like a game of cards.' Dean asked hopefully.

'What do you have in mind,' Lauren asked gazing up at him wide-eyed.

'Ever Played a Game Of Blackjack' Dean asked. 'Um no actually I never have,' she responded. Dean walked over to the table and pulled out a deck of cards from his duffle bag Lauren took off her jacket revealing a black tank top. 'Maybe we should be playing strip poker,' Dean asked chuckling. Lauren threw his eyes up at him and wiped the smirk of his face when he turned his back to walk to a seat on the other side of the table she smiled a little. 'Ok do you know the rules,' Dean asked. 'Yes, actually, I mean I have never actually played myself but I have watched.' Lauren replied. Two beers each into the game, and Lauren was well ahead of Dean. 'How are you this,' he asked.

' I can count cards' Lauren replied,

'You can what,' he responded draw dropping. 'My dad taught me, I watched a lot of black jack games on motel TV's growing up,' she responded.

'You did, well remind me next stop Vegas,' He replied. Lauren laughed but suddenly stopped she looked up at Dean, 'What,' he asked. 'I don't know why I said that just then, that I grew up watching blackjack on motel TV's I didn't do that. I had never stayed in motels till recently. My family didn't go on holidays. I think I remembered something from my past.' She replied.

'You do,' he asked eagerly, 'Do you remember anything else, anything the demon may have tried to hide from you.' Suddenly Lauren fell to the floor grabbing her head in pain. Dean rushed to her side. 'What is it,' he asked holding on to her. ' Lauren continued to gasp in pain, when she saw flashes of images before her she saw herself looking over her crib but it wasn't anything like Sam's visitor in his nursery. Her vision was different to the television show. She saw a glowing light and piercing pain into her heart. Lauren's conscious returned and she looked up at Dean. 'What was that,' Dean asked. Lauren was nervous she didn't know how to explain this it wasn't in the show, she lied. ' I just saw a vision from my childhood I think I was playing outside and it was dark and there was a shadow.'

'Maybe you're a psychic,' Dean asked. 'Maybe we should by a lotto ticket instead of Vegas. Lauren laughed as Dean helped her up. The two were standing very close to each other. Dean gently pulled Lauren in at the waist with both hands towards him and gently pressed his lips against hers. Their kiss grew in intensity and not before long they were tearing off each others clothes and making their way to the bed. Lauren was moaning in delight as Dean's thrusts were delivering her intense bouts of pleasure. Next minute he lifted her on top, herself straddling him as he sat on the edge of the bed. He then stood up with Lauren balanced in his arms as the continued to make love. They finished in a dramatic climax on the floor moments later. Dean rolled over leaving Lauren on top of him naked she collapsed slowly on him and he placed his arms around her slowly stroking her back. Dean slowly opened his mouth to speak, 'Lauren,' he asked. 'you know you mean a lot to me.. However before Lauren could respond Deans phone was ringing it was Sam. Dean went to ignore it but Lauren looked at him with eyes suggesting it could be important.

'Hello,' Dean Paused. 'Alright give us 10.' He hung up.

'Lets finish that conversation later Sams found something we are meeting him at the bar,' Lauren nodded and walked up and headed to the bathroom. Five minutes later they were dressed and on their way to the bar.

As they walked in the found Dean sitting at a table with a glass of what seemed to be as coke and his laptop in front concentrating hard on the screen in front of him.

Lauren and Dean sat down and joined him at the table a waiter took some drink orders from them and Sam flipped down the laptop. 'So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found,' Sam starts as he begins to open his dad's journal.  
'Any before that,' Lauren asked? Sam pulls out newspaper articles to show ;Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack.' Sam then re-opens his laptop 'Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out.' He then loads up a video on his laptop and spins it around for Dean and Lauren to see. Sam shows them the video and goes through three frames of the video one at a time. A shadow crosses the screen.

'Do it again,' Dean asks. Sam repeats the frames 'That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move. I got one more thing. In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive.'

'Is there a name.' Lauren asked.

'Shaw,' replied Sam. 'I'm going to head over their now and dig something up that way we can get up early in the morning and head to the coordinates, maybe that's where Haleys brother is.' Sam replied.

'Will come with you,' Dean asked.

'Its fine, I kind of want to do this alone we both don't need to go. Its an old man I'll be fine.' Replied Sam and he packed up his laptop and left the bar.

'I'll be back Lauren,' Dean pointed at an item on the menu 'I'll have that' he said.

Dean left the bar with Sam for a few moments before returning. Meanwhile a young man in his early twenties came up to take Laurens order. He gazed over Lauren and began thumbling with his order pad nervously. 'Just yourself tonight mam,' he asked.

'Ah no, one other I can place an order for both of us now.' She said. Lauren ordered their food and the man left a few moments later another waiter returned with the drinks they had ordered previously.

In the meantime outside Dean caught up with Sam. 'Sam, are you ok,' Dean asked hopefully tossing him the keys of the impala.

'I'm fine,' he responded catching the keys. 'Look I just need a bit of time that's all, and this case is kind of distracting me a bit it feels good again to focus on something else, you know. 'Sure' Dean responded.

'Besides I thought you and Lauren could use the alone time. Have you spoke to her yet.' Sam asked.

'No, well I started to, that's none of you busin..' Sam interrupted Dean.

'You know the longer you leave it the window of opportunity is closing, she might just think your after a bit of fun and will call it quits,' Sam laughed and walked off. Dean paused for a moment and remembered Lauren already tried to do it. He turned around and walked back into the bar it was getting late it was just after 9pm already.

The two finished there dinner around 10 by the time it had come out, Dean suggested more drinks and a few games of pool. Not long after Dean suddenly sat up straight and looked towards the door Lauren turned around a man in his late 20's early 30's who looked Greek medium height walked in. Dean seemed pleased to see him.

'Excuse me Lauren I'll be right back,' Dean returned moments later with the man he motioned for him to sit down and Dean joined Lauren in the booth sitting next to her.

'Lauren, this is Richie,' Dean said.

'Nice to meet you,' she replied smiling. 'Richie and I go a few years back on a hunt, saving Richie from a succubus in Ganovski,' Dean explained.

'Saving me, I believe I saved your ass,' Richie replied.

'Yeah right that's not how I remember it,' Dean replied.

'No need to get angry Dean you don't talk to your girlfriend here like that do you,' Richie replied cheekily. Dean and Lauren paused nervously for a bit this wasn't something they had decided upon yet. Richie recognized this subtle pause and changed the subject immediately. For the next few hours the three traded stories over drinks before Richie left on his way. Not long after at about 12:30am Lauren and Dean left the bar to walk the 10 minute walk back to the motel.

A few moments down the rode Dean turns to Lauren. 'So that got a bit awkward for a second back there, when you first met Richie,' Dean asked Lauren nervously. Lauren smiled 'Its fine, it was kind of funny actually.'

'Funny,' Dean gulped and looked down nervously. 'You think it would be funny if you were my girlfriend.' Dean asked?

Lauren laughed 'No I don't think would be funny I just meant the awkwardness,' Lauren looked up at Dean hoping the conversation would lead somewhere.

'Well what if you were, as in if we were together like that,' Dean asked his heart was beating so fast in his chest.

'Yeah I mean umm it must kind of look that way,' She replied.

'Do you want to be,' Dean asked.

Lauren was nervous despite what she wanted she was hesitant to reply with a yes in fear of rejection. 'Well, in a way we do kind of work together, and most companies policies are highly against that sort of thing,' she looked at him giggling. He smiled, but in that back of his mind he was thinking just answer me already. 'Well I've thought we were heading in that direction already and it was kind of unspoken but I guess we should agree on it so we don't deal with situations like that again,' he said grabbing her hand and pulling her in to kiss her.

Lauren pulled away gently looked up at him and smiled. 'Well Yes then, my answer is yes.' Dean smiled and kissed her again as he pulled her into his side, arm around her and they kept walking back to the motel. Dean then whispered to her gently ' Your mine bitch,' they both laughed and kept walking.


	15. Chapter 15A likely Tale

Lauren awoke the next morning hot and sweaty. No she didn't awake through the pleasures of passion. She awoke hot and sweaty with an unnerving shake and feeling seedy from the joys of a morning hangover. In typical fashion she thought to herself I am never drinking again. She turned over on her side and propped her head up higher by folding the one pillow in half. She pulled the hair off the back of her neck to let in the cool breeze coming from the fan above.

'Morning,' Dean whimpered rubbing his eyes. He smiled at Lauren. His vision focused on the back of her neck he slowly edge forward and nipped at her neck a couple of times before placing his arms over her body and gently tugging her closer to his.

'ssss', Lauren hissed in pain.

'What's wrong,' he cried.

'I feel incredibly ill,' she admitted.

Dean smiled and let out a small flirtatious laugh. 'I thought Lauren didn't get hangovers what is this,' he smiled again.

Lauren turned over this time to face him. Lauren's face was glowing, and not in the sense that her make-up was shiny. Her eyes seemed rested despite the late night they both just had, and her hair was flowing beside her face as if she had not just slept a night in bed. She did seem a little paler though. 'I think I just need a shower and some coffee.'

Dean slowly slipped the sheets off her body in a provocative fashion before placing his arms under neath her and lifting her up closer to his body. He carried her over to the shower in the same manner in which a newly wed husband would bring his wife into a honeymoon sweet. He placed her gently down so she sat on the toilet seat. He then went about slipping off her black singlet top and turned on the shower. He then removed his own clothes and Lauren stood up and removed her underwear. He walked her carefully into the shower before massaging her back lathering her up with the soap provided in the dispenser. She turned around to kiss him the water trickling down her face. Dean ran his arms down the side of her body beginning at her back and ending at her hips. He kissed her again. Lauren tilted her head back slowly to let the water pour all over her face before moving back so Dean could take the centre of the shower. Few moments later Dean grabbed a towel outside of the shower and turned off the taps. He carefully wrapped Lauren in the towel rubbing her sides to dry her. He then grabbed a towel himself and wrapped it around his waist and walked Lauren to the bed. He sat her down propped up under several pillows and turned the TV on.

'Im going to get dressed and get some coffee, do you want a glass of water,' He asked.

'Sure,' Lauren responded. She was incredibly pleased to see this new side of Dean. His caring side, she felt pathetic however it was turning her on to see Dean helping her. For some reason the damsel in distress scene always managed to turn her on.

Dean returned soon after with some coffee and breakfast wraps from a local Starbucks across the street. By this time Lauren had dressed herself in a plain dark navy flowy dress to relieve the pressure of an elastic waste band on her stomach that any other type of clothing would do normally.

'How are you feeling,' Dean asked.

'Surprisingly better, ill get there,' she replied with slight laughter. 'How is Sam have you spoken to him yet.'

'Yes actually, he's almost ready to move, do you think you will be coming with us,' He asked eagerly.

'Are you sure give it another ten minutes I'm going to have a chat with Sam. Maybe you will fill better after some grub,' He finished and left the room.

Lauren looked around the room, she sat down on the end of the bed carefully unwrapped her breakfast and took one bight. It was a great effort to chew and swallow but she could tell from the first mouthful that finishing this meal would make her feel tones better. Meanwhile as Lauren finished her breakfast Dean walked over to Sam's room finishing his own meal. He knocked on the door twice before Sam answered.

Sam looked refreshed like he had spent a week going to bed early eating healthily getting exercise and doing meaningless tasks like reading.

'You look good,' Dean asked curiously.

'I am, I had the first sleep in a while that wasn't interrupted,' He responded trying to convince an uncertain Dean.

'That's great man,' Dean started , 'so um what did you find out.'

' A bit but we can discuss that all together. Tell me did you finally make a move?'

'I don't need to talk about it with you,'

Sam let out an annoyed gasp, 'Oh come on!' Sam was shocked 'Since when did you not kiss and tell,' Sam finished staring eagerly at Dean. Dean had just taken a large bite out of his roll and responded with a mouth full mumbling, 'since now,' Dean responded wiping sauce from the corner of his mouth. Dean turned around and looked out the window.

'Well did you talk to her,' Sam asked

'Yes,' Dean responded.

'And' replied Sam.

'Well you know, the normal thing that happens after a while,' Dean looked eagerly at Sam, wanting him to say the word.

'Together,' Sam looked at him pathetically.

'well yeah.'replied Dean.

'Don't act so pleased Dean, I guess congratulations,' Sam responded.

'I am pleased but we just don't need to cover no chick flick moments here ok, its normal,' Dean responded somewhat agitated.

'Not for you it isn't,' Sam laughed but looked pleased that Dean had finally been able to confront his feelings for someone. Dean noticed it was also the first time Sam had look genuinely happy in weeks it made Dean smile however he tried to conceal that fact from Sam.


End file.
